Unpredictable
by moonlightrose91
Summary: Aednat is left alone after the tragic death of her parents. She stumbles upon an ancient cave on her way home that becomes a home to her. Unfortunelty, it isn't only her home. Nuada, set out to destory humanity, meets her,and it changes his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

I got off the subway, not wanting to return home. The school day had sucked and I thanked God that I was a senior. People rushed by me in their hurry to get home. I sat on one of the little benches in the middle of the hall for awaiting passengers. I watched them in their hurries. A tall business man was arguing over the phone with what appeared to be his mistress as he yelled at her to never call him on this number while twisting his wedding band. A young woman with a college bag stuffed to the bursting point bumped into a passing man in waiter's dress. He kept on going, worrying he would be late for work. Her bag spilled all over the place and she groaned as people walked by her. I got off my bench and walked to help her. I could tell she was having a bad day from the pathetic 'thank you' her eyes gave me. I nodded my welcome and returned to the bench. Soon, the station emptied out and I was left lone as people lived their lives while I was stuck in the hell mine had become.

I got up and wandered along the concrete strip for passenger loading further along the way and just kept going. After about an hour, I couldn't see the station from all the twisting and turning in between it all. I walked a little further when to my extreme delight, I found a niche. It was quite big so I don't know if you could exactly call it a niche, but it was great. It had a 10- or 12- foot ceiling and was about 75 feet wide all around. There was an abandoned man-hole cover in the center that let in light and wind. It looked like someone had lived there. A fireplace of sorts divided the room into a warm living section in the back and a darker forefront area. There were intricate,but simple carvings all over the walls giving it an elegance that was unsurpassed. If someone had lived there, it had been a long time ago. Dust covered everything in sight and the ashes in the fireplace had long since washed away. Cars passed along every now and then. It was perfect. For what, I didn't know, but it was perfect.

I checked my cell phone and saw the time. I shrieked and cursed as I realized how much trouble I was going to get in. I was supposed to be home an hour ago and I'm sure as soon as I got into service, I would have plenty of missed calls and texts. Oh, I was going to be in so much trouble!

When I walked into the house, _it _came upon me like the wrath of a goddess. She was horrible and ugly and old. _It _(a.k.a Mary)stood at an amazing 5'1'' shrieking and her face twisted in disgust and hate.

"Where have you been? Do you realize what time it is? Honestly, if you had any sense at all, you would realize how irresponsible it was to do whatever the hell it was you were doing! I can't believe I was convinced to take in juveniles like you." Here, she pointed her wooden cooking spoon at me in emphasis. "I must have been high or drunk or something for Steve to talk me into something like this. God, it's not worth the money to take in things like you. Go up to your room and stay there. I'm debating on whether or not you get supper and it's leaning towards the latter. Now go!" She pointed hat horrible spoon up the stairs in the direction of my room( if yo could call it that).

"First of all, I'm not a thing. I'm a human being who mad a mistake. The first in a year, if I'm not mistaken. Second, the only reason you did take me in is for the fat paycheck the government gives for taking care of kids like me. If it wasn't for your lack of motherly and social skills, you would have more kids here, but I think the system decided to spare them the pain and agony that this house brings on all who visit it. Third, I lost my parents. Not even two years ago and it takes a while to heal from that, but seeing as you've had a silver spoon in your mouth that Daddy lost in his gambling debts a few years ago which made you agree to this shamble of a marriage, you wouldn't understand that. And fourth, I am not a juvenile. I have never been to a correctional facility in my life and so help me if you say I should be there, I will poison you in your sleep and you won't even know it." I finished my tirade with a flushed face. My heart was racing in anger and I was breathing deeply in order to stop my self from pummeling this so called human. She had the nerve to call me that! And to think she was actually a mother.

" You will not talk to me that way. I am an elder and you will treat me with the respect I deserve. Now go upstairs and I hope you are not especially hungry because you are not getting any food in this house tonight, little missy." _It_ huffed and puffed in rage at the burn she had just gotten. She knew I was right and that was what pissed her off the most.

I walked into the hall and saw her son( who was from her first marriage. See? She can't even keep a man happy), smirk in delight at my misfortune. He was only 16 and thought the world was his for the taking, he knew everything, and that he was God's gift to women. I smiled back like nothing was wrong. As I walked up the stairs, it changed in to a plotting, sickly sweet smile, like I was going to do something worse. He cringed at it the last I saw of him before I finished my ascent. Her husband walked down the stairs to see what all the commotion had been about. He took one look at me and understood what had happened. He gave me a disgusted look and continued down the stairs.

" The same to you, jerk." I told myself on the way up.

When I arrived in my room, I threw my bag onto the little chair in the corner. I plopped on my bed and screamed silently into my pillow. Th muffled sounds echoed through my room to remind me how lonely I was, how much of a hell my life had become. I began comparing lives, seeing how much things really had changed in only two years.

I had had friends. Lots of them. I was loved and liked and even had a boyfriend. My first. I was living the good life with a family that loved me. Unfortunately, I was an only child, but my family loved me nonetheless. I went to sleepovers and parties. Now, I did nothing. I had no one. I kept to myself at school, I didn't talk to anyone, did my homework quickly, then read. That was the one thing that hadn't changed over the last two years. My love of reading got me through the whole ordeal of my parents death. The fact that there was some sort of escape, even if it was for a moment helped get me through.

I went over, opened my bag, and pulled out my homework. I started to do Calculus, getting the second derivative of an especially tricky problem when my door opened. I looked, not surprised at who I saw. It was Randy, _It's_ son, staring at me with a peculiar look in his eyes. He was gloating, but there was something else in those muddy brown depths.

"Mom made me come up here to see if you'd snuck out. I guess you are an honorable girl. In more ways than one, I presume?" His eyebrow rose in morbid curiosity.

" I was raised to have morals and values, unlike some." At this I looked up from my work to accuse him with my eyes.

" Humph. Whatever. You know, everyone hates you, right?"

"I figure what with all the love in this family." I replied, sarcasm dripping thickly in my voice.

"My mom will believe me when I tell her you're not here."

"Now, why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Because...she'll actually believe me and I'll actually do it if you don't..."  
"Don't what?"

"If you don't sleep with me." The statement was so blunt, I didn't expect it. My mind quickly rebounded.

"When pigs fly and Hell freezes over."

"Considering the swine flu and there is a Hell, Michigan, then I'd say I'm getting lucky." H said with a smile. He had moved closer to me as the conversation progressed. He was now up against my bed, looking over my shoulder at my homework,

"Hahaha, no." I laughed sarcastically. "I'd rather you told your mother I wasn't here."

" I'd really rather" he picked up a strand of my hair and sniffed "do something a little more enjoyable. Why don't you put that nasty complicated homework away and join me in a bit of fun?" He still had my hair in his hand.

I felt violated and sick. I couldn't take this. I elbowed him in the gut. He pulled away, yanking my hair with it. I screamed in pain, as he staggered back. I kneed him after regaining my hair and balance. He hunched over from the hit. I elbowed him I the back to drive my point home. He stood there in pain.

"If you EVER do anything like that again, I will kill you painfully and unmercifully. I can grind up a plant that will paralyze you as another ravishes your body with a toxin band even in the Taliban and you won't be able to do anything about it. This will be all without you even realizing it. Is that understood, you cretin?!" I had whispered the threat, but was screaming this last part. I looked up through the curtain of my hair to see his parents glaring at me. I didn't know how much they had heard, but I wasn't about to tell them. I grabbed my school things, a thick jacket,my purse, and my new book and stormed past them. I would not, could not stay in that house for one more minute.

"Where in the hell do you think your going?" _It_ screamed at m as I brushed past.

"Out of here."

"Oh, no you're not. Not after that little display." She tried to grab my arm, but I was too quick.

"If you knew what he just did, you would be lucky to get out of this with a penny!" I stormed down stairs.

They were all following me. Randy was still clutching his stomach from my hits. Steve was looking at me with the same glint in his eye his son had, only there was the hint of something more, something sinister. The presentation of a challenge. A chill ran up my spine as I saw this. Mary's face was twisted in rage for the second time that day. It all became clear to me. Why Steve had convinced her, why she had agreed, why there son was one of the most vile creatures I had ever come into contact with. Steve wanted the fresh meat, Mary needed the money, and the fact that there had been nothing and no one who had said no to Randy.

I opened the door and saw them look at me in disbelief. No one had ever done this in their home. Well, I had a lot more things on my mind that would shock them. I kept walking, not looking back. I didn't hear the remark about never coming there again. I just kept walking, my mind racing. I hopped on the nearest bus and took to the subway, my feet taking me somewhere, anywhere away from there.

I settled down on the bench I had sat upon earlier that day. It had seemed like a lifetime ago. I pulled out my book and started to read. People passed me by, rushing home after a long, long day. Probably to a family that loved them and wanted them. A family that supported and encouraged. A family like mine had been. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. The entire day crashed down on me. The loneliness, the anger, the hate. I took my bags, started walking in the direction of the niche.

Because I was in a hurry, it only took me 30 minutes to get there. I walked in, admiring the beauty. I walked in a little further than before. When I had been there the first time, I had stayed in the front room, reading my new book.

The twilight entered into the man-hole above. I found ancient wood stacked by one of the walls. I piled them up into the fireplace and lit them. They were so old and dry they lit almost instantly. I drew closer to the warmth of the fireplace that no one had been able to give me lately. I went into the back room and saw an ancient king sized bed. _Hmm, it's old, but stable. _I liked the old bed. This place was warm, especially in the chilly October night. It had a bed, a fireplace, shelves for all my books.

The thought struck me with sudden clarity. _I could live here!_ I relished the idea. The place was old and beautiful, secluded, unknown. It was a little dusty, but that could easily be fixed. My happiness enveloped me. I saw myself making food, reading on the bed, cleaning it on a weekly basis, bustling about. It would be the perfect place. It even had a tub! I could buy sweet curtains, red and gold floral, to put around it. I sighed in delight and fell back on my bed, only to be greeted by a large cloud of dust. I didn't notice it much. My thought were focused on the "my" part.

I pulled out my little notebook and started writing in it. I made a "To Do List", a shopping list, and a day-by-day plan on when to move in. I would have to get sheets for tonight. My stomach rumbled loudly.

"And food." I said aloud to my home. It echoed warmly back. I loved it and was falling more in love by the minute.

I banked the fire, then grabbed my purse to buy what I needed. My parents had left me plenty of money for college. I was bright enough to get a few scholarships, so I wasn't overly worried about spending the money on my new home.

After returning to the insane world above, I headed towards a little café on the corner of the street from the subway station. I had stopped there numerous times on my way home to get something to eat in order to avoid _It's_ cooking. I ordered a coke and a Ceaser salad. I ate, relishing the crunchy veggies and the sweet, bubbly goodness of the coke. I ordered a slice of the apple pie for dessert and an extra sandwich for later. I knew I was going to need more strength in order to clean my home enough to at least sleep tonight. I looked at my watch. It was now 8:15. The October sky outside was finally starting to bank its own fires as the sun lay itself to sleep. The waiter came over to give me my check.

"How was it, Miss?" he asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. I haven't had anything since breakfast. That might be the reason why, but all the same..."

"Well, I'll tell the chef."

"Oh, thank you. Um, this might sound strange, but do you know any good home furnishing stores?"

"Not at all. What do you need?"

"Sheets, pillows, things like that."

"Ok. There's this nice little hop off the corner of Barker and Eloise. It's called She's on Top." he saw my the strange look on my face. "It's a lot nicer than it sounds. My mom bought me sheets from there once. Best ones I have ever had, and they're not that expensive."

"Thank you." I told him as I handed him my debit card.

"No problem. I'll be back in a moment with your recite."

I sat back and finished my coke. My thoughts wandered to what kind of color scheme I wanted. I think I was going to go with the red/gold theme. Or maybe white/gold. No, not in that place. It would be ruined in days! I kept wandering down different color paths when the waiter returned.

"Here you go. Thank you and I hope you find what you're looking for." he said as he placed the small black tray with my recite and card on the table.

I signed it and handed it back to him. I smiled as I left, my sandwich in a small, white plastic container. I headed in the direction the waiter had pointed me, walking only for about 10 minutes before noticing the cheery sign on top of the store. I walked in to a tinkling bell attached to the door.

It wasn't a very big store. It had shelves extending about 30 feet inwards, all stock full of the sweetest sheets and home furnishing items. The girl at the counter smiled when she heard the bell and let me browse in peace.

I wandered into the back. On the back shelf, at the very bottom was a king size bed package. Two sets of sheets, a comforter, 2 pillow cases, a bed skirt, and was in a beautiful red/gold brocade fabric in a floral( mainly rose) pattern. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. The best part was that it was o sale! Only $50! I grabbed it up quickly and continued to browse. I found matching curtains for the bathroom area and two more pillow cases. I picked up two pillows( I already had two for my twin bed back at my foster home) and headed for the checkout. I was the only one in the store so late so it didn't take long.

I left the store, my hands full, but I still had more to get before I could go home. I went to a discount store and picked up some cleaning supplies, a small battery powered radio,a box of starter logs, a few bottles of water, a pack of the instant tea for "on-the-go",non-perishable food, some curtain rods(that matched the décor of course), a skateboard(for faster travel between home and the real world)and some cleaning tools( i.e. a broom, a duster, etc.). I left the store with most of the things in my bedding bag, making it less cumbersome to carry. I decided to stop by my favorite little second-hand bookstore before returning home. At this point it was around 9:30 and I could spare a few hours to browse. It was the weekend, after all.

I decided I'd need more clothes since I wouldn't be going back to that hell for a while so I stopped at a little antique boutique. It sold old and new things, so I bought a few jeans, some cute little shirts, and a set of pj's. I looked around a bit more when I noticed a bright, sunny yellow sundress with a white/silver embroidery of trees and birds all around the skirt. I couldn't wear it for a while, but bought it anyway.

I wandered around( I seemed to be doing a lot of that today) until I found a section of books I liked. I picked up a few romances, a classic or two, then stopped. Someone had whispered as I passed a shelf on my way to the checkout. I turned to see who it was, but there was no one there. While I looked around, a certain book caught my eye. It was bound in a beautiful sapphire leather with a gold tree branching all over in a circle stamped on it. I opened it to see it was a collection of old Irish faery tales. Some dating back to the Gaelic days. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen, and with my heritage(I'm Irish on both sides), added the book to my stack. Why anyone would have given that book away was a total mystery.

I checked out and asked for $20 in cash so I could grab a cab home. I piled all my stuff into a particularly rude cab and asked to be dropped off at the café right in front of the subway station. When I got there, it was 10:30. I lugged my things down to an almost empty station. I opened the skateboard up and headed for home.

I had learned to skateboard when I was 12 because the boy down the street said girl couldn't learn to skate. I proved him wrong and broke a wrist in the process. Since I had been a little more careful. The weight of all my things was keeping me out of balance, but I was till able to make it there in 30 minutes, with frequent stops to adjust.

I entered my home and deposited my things in the living area. I stoked the fire and put a starter log to help it burn a little more. The box said they would last about 2 hours and it would take at least that to get the place clean enough for me to sleep in it.

I pulled out the sandwich I had bought earlier to replenish my strength before the big task ahead. I sat on the floor, sipping water and eating my sandwich as I looked at a few of the things I had bought. I realized I had made a pretty good trip, spending only $1500 on a ton of things I would need. I finished eating, then put all my things away so as not to get them dirty. I decided to braid my hair in a French braid to keep it out of the way when I was cleaning.

Afterward, I pulled out the radio, putting batteries in and tuning it to my favorite station. I took off the filthy sheets on the bed and placed them in the tub. A downward bent pipe I had thought was just there ran water as my hand passed by it. It washed over the sheets making a nasty, dirty water. It stopped as my hand got further away.

"That is very interesting. It must just be a coincidence." I wondered to myself.

Only, I did it again, and it repeated. This was great. I could take baths, wash dishes, do a ton of things I was worried about before. Not tonight, but in the future. I would be exhausted enough after I finished.

I went back to the bed. My goal was to take off the mattress from the frame and beat the crap out of it to get as much dust off as possible. I heaved at the weight of it. I didn't expect it to weigh so much, but I carried on. I somehow got the mattress into the front room, bracing it against one of the walls. At that moment a subway train came racing by. I jumped at it, but strangely it wasn't that loud. It was moving too fast for me to see details or anyone on it to see me. I continued with my job. I got the broom I had just bought and started whacking the mattress with all my might. The thick cloud of dust made me glad I had tied a kerchief I had with me around my face.

Two hours later, I had the mattress back on a scrubbed frame. I had whacked both sides of it pretty hard. My arms were paying for it when I finished. I put a few more logs on the fire to get a little more light for a while more. I had found a really cool collapsible, industrial sized broom to sweep the floor.,so I started at the back, working to the front area. Sweat had broken out along my face and arms. I looked outside to see if any trains were coming soon, then swept it off the platform. I went back, sweeping again to make sure I got most of it. The front area as a whole lot worse from all the dust from the mattress.

I finished with the sweeping, then pulled out the bed set. I shook the sheets and made the bed, dancing to a new song on the radio. I glanced at my phone and saw it was 1:15. I was making good time. When I was done with the sheets, I pulled out the new lingerie and pajamas I had bought. I changed quickly, afraid a train would come by and see me in the buff even though I knew it would be going too fast for anyone to see. I took a new washcloth out and ran it under the strange faucet. I wiped off my face, arms, and neck. It came back covered in a thick layer of dust. I felt much better, but would feel even better after I had had a bath in the strange stone tub. I banked the fire a little to prevent anything from catching fire as I slept. I set my alarm for no later than noon, placing my phone on the little table next to the bed. I undid my hair, letting the long golden brown locks to fall against my back and waist. I pulled the covers back, slid into the cool, rose red cotton sheets, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow with a smile on my face.

I woke to a strange feeling of complacence and happiness. The early October sun filtered into the room as I stretched my arms out, arching my back up. It felt good to wake up like this. I looked around to the glowing atmosphere of the place then at my phone. It was only 10:00 a.m. I pushed the covers back and at up. The cool air hit my skin, making a wave of goosebumps appear. I looked around at the rooms. It looked a lot worse in the daylight. I could do it. I would get this place cleaned and ready to go.

I walked over to the food I had bought and puled out a pop-tart. I grabbed a bottle of water, turned on the radio, and sat back on my bed, munching, making a mental list. I would go to a washeteria and wash the sheets that had been on the bed before along with the ones I had cleaned with last night.

"I should probably wait to wash them until after I finish cleaning today." I mused aloud. The words echoed softly in the room amidst the morning light.

I put the pop-tart wrapper in the water bottle, then in one of the bags I had gotten the day before. I went to get some of the clothes from yesterday when a train whizzed past. I looked at it wandering if anyone had every seen this place. I changed quickly into the pair of army green capris and band tee I had been holding.

I placed a washcloth under the strange faucet again to clean my face. I wondered how I was going to brush my teeth. They felt disgusting after a day, but I would get some stuff to take a bath when I went to the washeteria. I brushed my hair back, frustrated with it getting in the way. I braided it again, then got to work.

I grabbed the little broom I had and started beating the cushions of the other furniture in the room. I picked up the duster and got to work on busting the dust. I rocked out to the new Nickelback song on the radio, twirling around in time with the music making broad sweeps with the lavender/vanilla scented duster( it was one of those Swiffer dusters with the scent-infused duster heads). The scent filled the room with making it even more cozy.

I finished dusting then went to the tub. I found a stopper for it on a shelf I guess I didn't see last night. I plugged the drain hole and let the water fill it in order to mop. I took the industrial sized broom to do a once over to get all the dust from today and last night I hadn't gotten. The tub was half full when the water stopped. It was like the tub knew. I poured the mopping cleaner into the tub and got to work. I started in the back, heading towards the front room. The mop swayed with Micheal Buble's new hit. I pretended it was my dance partner while I worked my way through the house.

The back half had dried by the time I began polishing the wood furniture. There was a titanic bookcase in one corner that all ready held some my new books. I cleaned it with care and vigor to get it really shining. Subsequent to that, I folded my clothes and put them on one shelf. Food and water went on another, my purse on the one below that. My books were stacked with their spines facing out. I stepped back to admire my handiwork.

"Pretty good, if do say so myself." I spun around the room slowly. It was clean, fresh...homey.

My phone told the time of 2:00. I was on a role. I decided to go ahead and wash the clothes. I quickly changed into another set of clothes, putting the dirty ones in a cloth shopping bag( I was very eco-friendly; all the cleaning products I used were natural, but they worked). Grabbing my purse and skateboard, I headed out.

The washeteria was 3 blocks from the subway station. I walked in, a little bell tinkled. I looked around at the busy place. I soon remembered I didn't have any soap or dryer sheets. Luckily, the washeteria had a machine on the wall to dispense them in a small variety of name brands. I put a $5 in the change machine, getting quarters in return. I bought a package of each, soap and dryer sheets, deciding to wash the sheets in a separate, delicate cycle. I put each load in two washers right next to each other. It took about 30 minutes for them to wash. I decided to charge my phone while I was somewhere with an outlet, checking every so often to see if it was working. I read my romance novel while tuning out the sappy soap operas on the beat-up TV high in the corner. I put the wash, again, in dryers right next to each other. This one only took 20 minutes to finish. I got them out with one of the rolling carts with a bar across the top, pushing them to the folding tables. I got one of the women next to me to help with the giant sheets. My clothes were folded, put away in the bag( which had been emptied and shaken quite well) , then the sheets.

There was a supermarket on the corner nearby. I stopped in there and bought things to bathe with. I got a delicious smelling bath set that contained bath slats, bubble bath, bath gel, and lotion. It was a gardenia/rose mix that smelled heavenly. A small razor, travel sized shaving cream, and a few packages of the Crest Wisps went into the basket. I checked out and headed home.

As I entered the subway station, I began to wonder why no one had stopped me from going down the concrete walk. I just walked by and no one said a thing. I brushed the thought to the back of my mind as I neared the entrance.

I started a fire to get a jump start on the cold. My dinner was an acceptable meal of a plate of spaghetti I had ordered while waiting for my clothes to finish. I drew a bath, taking my time. The tired muscles in my body relaxed at the exactly right temperature from the strange faucet. I added my bubble bath, delighting in the scent. After an hour, my hands had pruned, and I was falling asleep in the water which had stayed quite warm. I dried off, hopping into the pajamas. I noticed the cold had snuck in when I added another log to the fire. I happened to notice the size of the log pile. It hadn't changed. I had used at least 5 logs in the 2 days, but it hadn't changed. I brushed it off as a trick of the mind.

I pulled back the covers of the rosy sheets. The ones I had washed were a beautiful deep hunter green with a lighter green pattern of trees. They had been faded through time and misuse, but one could still see the elegance of them. I slid into the comfort of soft cotton. My eyelids dropped dangerously fast. I still had to wright in my little notebook. My body screamed in protest, but I had put this off long enough. It took a total of 10 minutes to get it out. I sleepily put the notebook back in my purse, quickly climbing back into bed. I looked around one last time at all I had done. The fire created warm shadows that danced around the room. I was happy here,content. I drifted off to sleep with the silent music that the shadows were dancing to.

I slept hard. When I woke up, my muscles screeched in protest to not move. The hot bath had helped tremendously, but they were still pretty sore. I went to get a pop-tart and bottle of water. I sat back down on the bed to eat. I decided to stay in my pajamas all day and relax. I threw away my trash, picked up some school work due that week, and started on it. I only got up to mix a bottle of water with the instant tea, or turn up the radio. After the homework, I read. When I saw that it was 8:00 PM, I packed some of my things. I headed regretfully to the foster home I hated so much. I figured I would sneak out a duffel bag of things everyday on the way to school, stay at home until around 7, the return to the foster home. If things went as well as I planned, I would be out of there in, at most, a month.

There were no lights on in the house. _They must be out to dinner or something. Lord knows how bad that cooking is. _I unlocked the door with the spare key hidden under a pot with a hidden chamber in the bottom. I went into Steve's work room, grabbed his electrical drill ,heading straight to my room after that. I opened the door. I don't know what I expected to see, but my room was just as I had left it. A few of the books were out of place, but other than that, it was fine. I'm pretty sure they were looking for my diary to describe where I went. _Too bad I kept it with me at all times. Well, now it was at home with the rest of my books. Good luck finding it there. _I laughed out loud at the thought.

I pulled the new locks I had bought out of my bag. I began installing them immediately. I didn't want them to see me. _Better ask forgiveness than permission. _They installed fairly quickly. I had a chain lock, a dead bolt and a new knob that required a key. I would not have a repeat of Friday night. When I finished, I grabbed all my things from the bathroom. I wanted as little contact with these people as possible.

I heard the front door open. Steve called cautiously into the house. "Aednat? Is that you, hun?"

"Who else would it be?" I returned sardonically down the stairs.

"Just checking. So, uhm,where have you been all weekend?"

"None of your business." I thought a bit, pausing for dramatic effect. " Say, I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh God. She's pregnant. I will not have a baby in this house." _It _exclaimed in horror.

"Shut-the-hell-up! I'm not pregnant. I will not be returning home by 5:00. I will return whenever I want to and you will not say a word about it."

"Who are you to tell us that?" _It_ demanded.

"I am the person that can put your family in jail. What happened with Randy was not the first time something like that has happened. I installed several new locks on my door. You will see me come in, hear me lock my door, then leave me alone. This will happen from now on. If I hear so much of a creak outside of my door, I will call CPS and tell them what is happening in this house. Is this understood?"

They nodded in unison. They looked outraged, beaten, and afraid. I think the threat, the fear of losing everything they had finally put them in their places. I went back in to my room, locking the door behind me.

I pulled out an old duffel bag. I placed it on my bed, unzipping it at the same time. I had decided that I would take all my school things first. I put away the textbooks, notebooks, and folders. I packed my parents things I had with me next. I finished with all the things I wanted to take. I changed into my pajamas, crossed the items in my duffel bag off the list, and went to sleep, after I double checked the new locks on my door.

The next three weeks went by slowly, yet quickly. I gave the excuse for the duffel bag as my gym clothes( and if the morons in that house paid any attention, they would know I don't have P.E.). I would get up, get dressed, grab my school things, purse, and duffel bag, head out the door, go to school, get out of school.,go to my new home, unpack, homework, bath, foster home, repeat. The most trouble I had was with my books. They became quite heavy on the way home, forcing me to stop frequently.

I figured I could move in completely in the next few days. No one entered my room(I locked it before I left), so no one noticed how empty my room became. On the second to last day, I decided to celebrate a little early. I went to the charming little bookshop I had stopped by when I went on my shopping spree to buy a few new books. There was an application on the counter. I started work the following Monday.

In those three weeks, I noticed something strange about home. I was cleaning the fireplace one day when I brushed against a carving on the wall. It revealed a hidden cupboard with old, dusty, iron cooking utensils and an iron plate to put above the fire to cook on. Good-bye store bought food, hello home cooking. In the back of the front room, a little away from the fireplace, again, I brushed against a carving. This time, it revealed a dark, cool stone cupboard. I realized it was like a refrigerator, able to keep meat, greens, and such cool for a few days. By brushing past more carvings, I found a closet of sorts, a dresser, and a bathroom cabinet for towels and washcloths. There was only one explanation of all this: it was magical. It seemed like I had it made.

Prince Nuada glanced back at the one-eyed troll following closely behind him. Mr. Wink was his closest friend, his only friend, in his self-exile .He shared a special, strong connection to his siter, but she was so far away. Nuada waited for the troll to catch up to him before they started again.

"It seems, my friend, that we should return home. It has been a long time since we saw it, no?" The troll nodded his agreement.

"Would you be so kind as to go get it ready for my return? I still have one bit of business I need to attend, but there is no reason for you to stay away any longer than necessary."

The answering grunts were the troll's language signifying his answer. He walked away from his friend, wondering what was on his mind. A far as Mr. Wink was concerned, they had completed the 10 year trek across Europe and the Mediterranean. _Oh, well. Nuada has an agenda of his own. He may do as he likes. I would like to see New York after so long. _With that, Mr. Wink headed home.

When Mr. Wink returned to the subway station that lead to the cave, he sensed something amiss. Cloaked in glamour, no on noticed him. He swiftly( for such a big thing) got to the cave. It was warm, welcoming. It seemed the magic of it had already been activated. _Nuada's powers are growing stronger. The place was never this welcoming though. I wonder how he did that. _Mr. Wink decided to go to the Troll Market to see what was new here. He didn't think anymore of it.

Nuada arrived a few days later. Mr. Wink was still at the Troll market, but had informed him that the cave had been activated. When Nuada arrived, he noticed the change since he had been there last. It was nice, warm. It seemed Mr. Wink had made the place different, but better. He decided to practice his skills a little more before he went to meet up with Mr. Wink at the Troll market to get some much needed supplies. He took off his shirt, revealing pale alabaster skin. Years of training had given his body a toned muscular appearance. He unsheathed the small spear that he had used so many times over the last few centuries. His body knew the movements well.

I skateboarded through the tunnel to get home. My thoughts zooming from one place to the next. Tomorrow I would move out and officially live there. I had rented a P.O. Box at the post office, set up a savings account, and everything I could. As I neared the entrance, I heard something strange. I slowed down, picked up the 'board, and cautiously approached the entry. What I saw took my breath away.

It was a man unlike any I had ever seen before. He had pale white skin with scars covering I body. His bleach white hair spun around him, the tips a rich gold. His lips were dark ,as was the area around his eyes. His torso was naked, but he had on dark,silk pants. His body moved with a speed and accuracy I had never known existed. With each thrust of his spear, it would easily kill any opponent. He had broad , muscular shoulders, the muscles rippling with every move. His arms exuded a strength I didn't want to be on the receiving end of. His stomach was etched into six muscles that looked like a washboard. He was easily the most handsome thing I had ever seen. He flipped off of the walls with the utmost skill and confidence, killing imaginary foes. I would ave gone on watching him, unnoticed, if it hadn't of been for my duffel bag. It fell with a loud thump to the ground. I grimaced at the sound, my heart hammering in terror. I saw him look up towards the noise. He slowly got up, walking in my direction.

He heard the noise right as his spear retracted into itself. It was a loud thump by the entrance. He slowly got up, walking over towards the noise. What he saw surprised him. Something that had not been done in a long time. It was a small human girl(compared to him, she was small). She had long golden brown hair down to her lower back. Her bright green eyes were wide in terror in her oval face. She had a duffel bag, as the humans called it, another bag full of books, and what looked to be a beat up old purse. Her clothes consisted of a long, flowing green skirt that stopped at her knees, a dark red peasant top, and dark brown boots. She looked like a rose. He sneered at her, his spear already in his hand.

"Please, I'm sorry. I-I just, uhm..." Her face contorted in confusion, terror.

"What are you doing here?" he roared at her.

"I was just going home. I didn't mean any harm. I-"

"Home? Where is your home? Why is it so close to here?" Had the human seen through the glamour placed upon the cave?

"It's here. I've been here a while and I cleaned it and took care of it and it looked like it was abandoned, so I just-"

"Took it? Typical human. Taking as you please." At this, he placed the spear on her throat. Her eyes widened even more, but a glint came into her eyes.

"And who are you, might I ask?" Defiance. That was what was beside the terror. He thought before he answered.

"Nuada."

"Well, Nuada, I'm not going anywhere. You can do whatever you wish, this is my home." her voice was even, but passionate.

"And if I kill you?" He pressed the spear harder against her throat.

"I don't care. I have no one. I have no where to go. I have nothing! So go ahead and kill me. You would be doing me a huge favor."

What she was saying was the truth. Her eyes looked steadily into his pleading him to do this. She really wanted to die. This cave was all she had left, just like him. Once again, she surprised him.

"Go ahead. Kill me. Kill me!" She put her hand on the spear, pushing it harder against her own throat. "Do it! KILL ME!!"

He didn't know why he did what he did next. She was human, the hated, the enemy. He was plotting a grand scheme to bring humanity down. Yet, there was a kindred soul. She was like him in the fact that the cave, her home, was all either had to live for. If she lost it, she might as well be dead.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." He returned, lowering the spear. "Make no mistake. I will kill you one day. Just not today."

The small girl hugged him. He was thrown off by this. He placed the spear at his side, allowing it for a moment. Sensing his discomfort, she let go. Tears were streaking down rosy cheeks.

"Thank you." It was a whisper, short words that held all she was trying to say.

"Don't thank me just yet. I will kill you at a moment's notice."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, I've aleady got chapter 2 up for my first fanfic! Yeah. Well, I know it's a little long at first, but I'm a very detailed writer, so sorry for the boring stuff. It'll get better( I hope). Here you go! Enjoy!

Note: Aednat means "little fire" in Irish. Well, at last that's what the website where I found the name said. This should explain her fiery spirit and constant determination. Fire just goes until you stop it, and Aednat is kinda like that. She sees Nuada as a challenge to change his ideas so she keeps going until she runs out of fuel.

* * *

I went into the back room ,placing my bags on the bed. I could feel his eyes watching me. I was scared out of my mind when he had the spear at my throat, but I really didn't care. I had nothing, so the world would not be the poorer for it without me.

I went to the kitchen to place the things I had gotten for supper on the counter. Nuada watched me constantly. I could tell he didn't like me, or humans for that matter. The hate emanating from him was almost tangible. I don't know why he let me stay there, but I was grateful beyond measure.

"It's Aednat. My name. You told me yours, but I never told you mine. Just in case you wanted to know." I cut the vegetables for supper. My hands danced over the board, the result a fine layer of what used to be celery. I grabbed the rest of the ingredients, mixed them in a large, blue bowl, and stuffed the beautifully colored bell peppers.

"Would you like to help?" I asked timidly. I had never been in this place with someone else before and it was a little awkward.

"Why would I help with menial work like that?" his tone condescending, amber eyes alight with hate, malice.

"It was an opening to get to know me?" I tried to make my voice light.

"I want no such thing."

"Okay. Do you like bell peppers?"

"No."

"Are you just messing with me? This was my mom's recipe. She made it all the time."

"I thought you said you were alone? You had no one?"

"I don't anymore. My parents died two years ago in a car accident." The silence was filled only with the sound of cooking. He stared at my back. _It's gonna take while for me to get used to him. And him to me. _

I left him at 8:00 to muse about his new found roommate. I went to my foster home with the duffel bag for the last time. I did my routine, not looking back, my head full of images of that strange man. When I woke up in the morning, I had a good feeling.

It was a Friday the day I left. I went downstairs with my last duffel bag full of things. I called the family to tell them something. I took a deep breath and plunged in.

"I'm leaving. I have a place to stay, a job, and I'll even let you say I still live here so you can collect your pathetic money. Tell me the day and time, I"ll be there for the state inspector. I'm already moved out, all I had to do was tell you. Call the school and tell them that I have a doctor's appointment or something. I don't want you anywhere near my home. " They agreed wholeheartedly. No questions, just approval. It was strange to experience that from this family, but I had so much strange in my life now it shouldn't have surprise me.

The months passed. November was the hardest. I could feel Nuada's hate for me, but I hoped my warm, bubbly personality would warm him up to me. He tolerated the nightly episodes: talking( mainly me with the occasional insult thrown in by him), eating(strange that he actually ate my food). When I told him about Thanksgiving break, he freaked. I then explained I had a job and would probably work except on that Thursday. He calmed down a bit after that. The days passed rapidly. December and the cold were upon us before I knew it. My senior year was almost over. Where had the time gone? I looked at Nuada every day wandering what had made him hate us so. He would always tell of his hate, but not the reason. The answer was closer than I thought, only forgotten in the passing of the time.

There were really bad days through that time. Nuada almost followed through with his threat on several occasions. I had been dusting when I picked up his spear to get under it. He was upon me so fast I hardly remember. I was pushed against the wall, the spear clanking to the ground. He had his hand around my throat. The shear force of it knocked me off kilter. I struggled against his hand. It was tight. I couldn't breath, my head began to swim.

"Nuada, I can't breath. Please," I managed to choke out. "Let, go please. I'm sorry, let go please!"

The hatred gleaming in his eyes terrified me. _What if he doesn't let go? _I still struggled against his arm when my feet crumpled to the ground. He had let go. There was such rage in him. _What had I done to deserve this?_ He walked away. There was a certain defeat in him. I rubbed my neck, sure it was red. He flew into a rage, destroying everything. Flipping furniture, crashing plates, taring the place apart. He left, stomping outside. I cried as I picked up what he had done. _Could I really live with him now? _It was stupid to even ask. _Yes. _He didn't talk to me for days, wouldn't even look at me. I felt like it was my fault he was like this, but I had done as I said. Looked like we were both keeping our promises


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short one. I just gotta keep going though! I'm really suprised I've gotten this much done. I had finals all last week and tons of stuff after school. Well ,here ya go! Enjoy! I'll probably have another chapter up shortly, so hold tight.

Note: The tim frame. Aednat met Nuada a full year before te evnets of Hellboy II. She has a full year to get to know him and etc...

* * *

The day I met Mr. Wink was a bad day. I had nothing against the loyal troll, but I had never seen anything like him( and was having a bad enough day from school, then work, and now this). He was tall, taller than Nuada,with spikes coming out of his rounded back. He had only one eye, his right, and one hand, his right also. It was a mechanical arm able to detach itself then crawl back to him. He demonstrated this much to my horror and Nuada's delight. The only good thing that came out of the day was that Nuada trusted me enough to introduce a friend to me. I accepted Wink in time and he even became a good friend of mine, almost a confidant. I told him things I would never tell Nuada and he listened. After a time, I was even able to decipher his different grunts.

Christmas loomed in the distance. I got a little tree, decorating it with tinsel and strings of popcorn. I asked Nuada if he wished to help, but he politely declined. I had noticed that change in him. He no longer was extremely rude to me, but instead was very subtle about it. I got him a present anyway, even though he didn't believe in human holidays. I placed it under the tree wrapped with his name on a label. Mr. Wink's was right beside it.

Another bad day came. I wore an old Timberland shirt with their insignia on it. I walked right past Nuada to get a book, concentrating on getting some homework done, when he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I yelped in surprise. He literally tore the shirt right off my back. I stared at him, tears glazing my eyes. My bare torso exposed to the cold December air. Goosebumps crawled along my skin.

"You will never wear this again. I will not tolerate this desecration!" Nuada hollered at me. He was at my throat. I was again off the floor, pinned against a wall. Mr. Wink came to my rescue. He pulled Nuada off me with his metal hand, sending him flying back. Nuada stormed off, frustrated his only friend had taken sides with a human.

"Thank you Mr. Wink." I hugged the ugly creature, not caring. He was a good soul. At least I had a friend that would listen. I cried in Mr. Wink's arms that night, not wanting him to leave.

On Christmas day, I got up and dressed in a very pretty red plaid dress. It was floor length with a ruffle at the neck and floor. I put on flats and pinned my hair in a braided coil to my head. Nuada saw me getting ready. He was reading one of my books when he looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"There's a party at my work. Told you I was going so you wouldn't have to suffer my human holiday. Remember?"

"Huh. No you didn't."

"Alright, honey, if you say so. Did you open your present yet?" I asked, excitement bubbling in my voice.

"No. Why would I? I don't tolerate your absurd human holidays. Stop calling me honey."

" That's who I am and because you care about me even if you don't show nor acknowledge it in a strange mix of a friend/brother/maybe-more-but-you're-not-really-sure kinda way?" The goofy grin on my face old him I was joking.

"No." The same monotonous tone in every answer.

"Oh,well. Have fun reading one of my books. I'll be back around 10." I grabbed my purse and jacket, leaving him to sulk.


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go guys. Another chapter. It's a long one, so... well I think it is. It was three pages when I was reviewing it. Thanks to all my readers. You have no idea how awesome it is to find out people are actually reading my story and liking it. Without further adue, Chapter 4!!

Note: Wink is talking. The italics are Nuada's mental translation.

* * *

Nuada looked up to see if she was gone. That annoying human. Why would she go to a party this late? How many times had he told her he hated humans and their ridiculous traditions? Yet, after all he had done to her, she still got him something for that holiday. He wondered what it was. No, he didn't. Because to wonder meant he cared. And he didn't care. Not at all.

Mr. Wink entered at that time. He saw the present under the miniscule tree and picked it up. He grunted. _What's this? _

"I don't know, Wink. It's one of Aednat's asinine traditions."

Grunting. _You have one too. _

"I know. I will not open it either."

_Yes you will, my friend. You owe that girl. She has tolerated more than even I would. _

"I owe her nothing! If anything she owes me. I know not what you speak of."

_Then you hold her as she cries to sleep in your arms. That girl has taken more than anyone you have ever gotten that close to. _

" What do you mean 'cries to sleep'?"

_That day you pulled off that innocent shirt she was wearing. It had nothing o do with Bethmora and you know it. After you left, she laid in my arms, distraught above all things, crying her poor eyes out at the injustice and confusion. _

"I will not tolerate desecration here above all other places, Wink. You know that."

_Innocence is not desecration, my liege_.

"Why are yo taking her side? I thought you were my friend."

_I am. But she is sweet and has cleaned up after your rampages, cooked for you after nearly being killed, and stayed, above all else, hen many would have run long ago. Open the damn present._

Nuada thought this over. He shouldn't, but he had to. He hated human, and he had only known this one for a few months, but she was a fine cook. Even he would admit to her skill. Was he willing to risk losing that talent in the kitchen? No. Just to be on the safe side, he would open the present to keep her as the housemaid.

The red and gold paper matched the décor of the place. He quickly unwrapped it to get it over with. It was a small, brown box. It was made of deep mahogany wood with a flame etched into the lid. He opened the little golden latch on the front. In it was an old book bound in white leather. On it was stamped a gold tree with many branches, heavy with leaves, and roots spreading all along the bottom. The whole tree was encircled by a golden ring. He opened the book up. In it was a letter. He took the letter out to read it in a moment. He stared at the title: Irish Faery Tales and Other Fables. He quickly flipped to the content table. It was there, sure enough. His story. His life.

He quickly unfolded the letter she had written to him. Her handwriting was a flowing script, much like his sister's. It read:

Dear Nuada,

I thought you might enjoy this. I don't know if you're in there, but it's worth a look. I found it at the store where I work. Actually, I have an almost exact copy I found the day after I discovered home. The only difference is that it's blue, not white. I haven't read it yet, so I don't know which stories differ, but I hope you like it. You'll have to tell me which ones are true. Merry Christmas( even though I know, you don't tolerate asinine human holidays)!

Aednat

How could this be? He looked up at Wink in disbelief. Two copies of the same book, each with his story in it? Wink was too busy playing with the fake, mechanical kitten she had gotten him. Wink laughed as he watched it walk around on its own, stumbling. What was he going to do?

I rode in on my skateboard, stopping at the entrance as a train whizzed past. I kicked the 'board up and placed it at by the fireplace. I shook off my jacket, looking around. _There is still time to make dinner for them. _I went to the cool cabinet to gather some ingredients. On my way back to the kitchen, I glanced into the back room. Mr. Wink was asleep with the small grey and white kitten in his hands on the floor. Nuada had fallen asleep on his bed with a book open beside him and papers scattered everywhere over the covers . I smiled at the sight.

I put the ingredients back up. I tip-toed over to the linen closet to grab Mr. Wink a blanket. I wondered if trolls needed blankets as I placed it over him. He twitched in his sleep. I tried to stifle a laugh, unsuccessfully. I went over to Nuada next. I gathered the papers around him into one stack, setting them on the bedside table. I took the book from him, placing one of the less written on papers as a book mark. The book was opened to one story : The War of the Humans and the Faeries. I thought nothing of it, pulling a blanket off his chair and wrapping it around him. He was very peaceful when he was asleep.

I yawned. It had been a very tiring day. I had attended the office party( which had been quite strange), receiving a coke as a white elephant gift. Then, I had gone to church with a friend from the party in the evening. It had been a long service, but I hadn't been to church since my parents' accident. It had felt like I had been welcomed back by an old friend.

I went to the bathroom with my pajamas. I changed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, then went back to my area. I threw the dress into the quite full hamper, then went over to the fireplace to bank the fire for the night. As the soft light and warmth of the fire washed over, I started to fall asleep. Before I nodded off, I looked around the room, thanking the Lord for my strange family. My dreams were full of a frightening battle from long ago. My parents were there, meeting with someone who was already ancient by then. Both had a deep look of sorrow and regret on their faces.

When I awoke the next morning, I heard a deep grunting sound. It scared me to the point I jumped in my bed! Looked around to see the cause and noticed Mr. Wink still on he ground clutching his kitten.

I had gotten the kitten for Mr. Wink because he said he always wanted one, but was too afraid the would kill it. I solved that problem fairly quickly. He could play with it, and not have to be so gentle with it. Nuada had been a little harder to shop for. It was just pure chance I had found that book. I'm glad he liked it though. To be honest, I had been a little worried that he wouldn't have even opened the present.

I got up to make breakfast. I pulled bacon, eggs, and started on the toast when Nuada woke up. His eyes were still heavy with sleep as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy." I said as I pulled toast from the medieval toaster. I rapidly placed it on the plate I had set aside for the toast.

Nuada acknowledged my greeting. He sat down in one of the dining chairs. I already had most of breakfast laid out,so he helped himself to it. He ate heartily,not saying anything. I sat beside him with the rest of the meal. I picked a few things, putting them on my plate before Nuada could grab them.

"Why isn't Wink awake yet?" Nuada asked after he finished a bite.

"I don't know. You were both out pretty hard when I got home last night." I explained lifting a forkful of food to my mouth. I was starving!

"I don't even remember falling asleep."

"It's cool. You conked out early though. I got home at around 9:30. I was going to make a late supper, but like I said, y'all were out."

"I don't remember the blanket. I must have gotten it before I fell asleep."

"No. I put it over you before I went to sleep. Mr. Wink too, though I wasn't exactly sure if trolls needed blankets." I never expected what I heard next. It was like living in an alternate universe.

"Thank you. For the book and the blanket."

Nuada almost choked on the words. I knew it was hard for him to say them, especially to me. I stared at my plate in disbelief. I looked up at him, his face red. The etched scar across the bridge of his nose a slightly deeper color.

"You're welcome." I looked at my phone on the table beside me. "Oh! I gotta get ready for work."

With that our seemingly normal breakfast ended. I rushed, putting on clean clothes. I brushed my hair quickly and only put on a coat of mascara. I ran to the front hall, hooking my purse on my arm as I went.

"Bye, Nuada. Save some for Winky! I'll see you at 4!" I said quickly to him. I did something stupid at that point. I went over to him, grabbed some toast to eat on the way, and kissed his temple.

I hadn't even thought about it. It was something my parents had done to me and vice versa many times before. I guess the normal atmosphere had gotten me back into the rut of simple displays of affection again. I checked my phone again. I would just barely make it.

Nuada stared with incredulity at his plate. Did she really just kiss his temple? He pondered this for a few minutes, slowly eating the meal she had made. He heard grunting laughter. Nuada looked to see Wink staring at him. The expressible on his face told that he had seen the little scene.

"What are you looking at?" Nuada asked rudely.

_You don't have to be rude, Prince. It was a small familial show of affection. Nothing to get in a huff about. _

" Yes it is. She should not have done that. It is-"

_What? Forbidden? Well, much of what you are planning is forbidden and yet you press on. It was probably something her and her parents shared, that is all. _

"That is still no excuse."

Wink sighed( as much as the troll could sigh).

_Nuada, let it go. She is just a girl that showed you how much she cares. That is all._

Nuada did not know why his friend was taking her side. Could it be the troll actually cared for the sniveling human? It could not be. Wink hated humanity as much as he did. They had destroyed the forest where Wink's family had been, killing them. He had sought out Nuada to help him reclaim the earth for the Faery people. The girl was strange though, even for a human.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, wow, I am on a roll! I"ve gotten so much written and I might even get another chapter up before long! I feel like Superwoman!!! Muhahaha. Oh, wait, wrong comic. Ok, so I hpoe you all are liking it so far,but if you could plase revie it to help me make it better. I feel as if I"m giving Nuada too much niceness and not enough bad. Besides the little episodes at the beginnig, that's about it. Ok, rambling. Sorry guys, on an accompishment high right now. Withoutfurhter adeu Chapter 5!! Or it is 4? Hmmm.....

* * *

The days passed quickly. New Year's was wrung with a celebration in the streets of New York, stretching far past Madison Square Garden (much to Nuada's displeasure).We had a small party at home with a big meal the next day. January passed for me rather fast. My classes became easier as the time went on.

Next thing we knew, it was February. For Valentine's, I made the boys chocolate covered strawberries and a nice big meal. Wink had gotten me a bouquet of strange flowers. From what I understood, as long as there was love in the house, they would never die. Nuada bought me a book of magical beings and their history, pointing out which ones were real. He explained that Mr. Wink had made him buy the present or else I wouldn't have gotten anything. I thanked both of them anyway.

Spring break was next. Nuada hated the holiday saying it was an excuse for humans to destroy more with their doltish drinking and partying. Wink agreed telling me it was the reason he no longer had a family. I told him I wished I could fix it, but I knew nothing would help with that pain.

This week changed our relationship greatly though. I had gone to the movies with a friend( I had made a few since moving out of that horrible foster home. I guess it made me feel better about my whole situation) one night during the middle of spring break. On my way home, I was mugged. It terrified me that I had been robbed. Luckily, he only took my cash and cards. He left me my purse after I begged him to. I went home, strong, holding my tears in. When I saw Nuada and Wink there,waiting for me to cook supper, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst into tears. Nuada rushed over to me, seeing as I was dangerously close to fainting. He lead me over to the chair that he had previously occupied.

I sobbed uncontrollably into his arms. Wink tried to help, but just hindered. He went to get me a glass of water. The sight of that big troll, worried, holding a small, delicate glass of water for me made me laugh. I broke into hysterical laughter, frightening Nuada and Wink again. Seeing their faces, started to cry again.

"Aednat, what is wrong? What happened?" Nuada asked softly.

"Hih-I was-ahh-robbed on my- huh-way-huh-way home." I brokenly explained.

"What?!" Nuada shouted.

"I'm-huh-sorry." I wailed.

Mr. Wink moved Nuada aside. He was to angry to try and comfort me. Mr. Wink swept me into his arms, rocking me like a child. I began to calm down. The terror and confusion washed away with the gentle rhythm. I drifted into a deep sleep.

Nuada was furious. How could she allow his to happen to her? Did she have any idea how this would affect them? No, she just goes and begs to be robbed. Humanity needed to be destroyed. There was robbery and such among the Faery people, but they were usually caught in minutes, not let to run rampant again.

_Nuada, calm down. It was not her fault. Besides, you are scaring the girl. _Wink tried to lay her on her bed, but every time he did, she would grasp him even harder.

"She shouldn't have allowed this! Why didn't she fight back?" Nuada stormed. He kept pacing in front of Wink.

_Maybe she doesn't know how. Calm down Nuada. _

"You're right Wink. I'll teach her how to protect herself." With that, he finally calmed down. He sat at the table, watching the child sleep in Wink's arm.

As strong aw Wink was, his arms became tired holding the sleeping Aednat. He looked to his friend for help. Nuada, though deep in thought, sensed his friend. Nuada had always had the special ability to read people. He could feel what people were feeling faintly by being in their presence, but when he touched them, it got a whole lot stronger. The connection was shared with his beloved sister whom he hadn't seen in the years of his exile, but felt her through the bond.

Nuada got up, walking over to his friend. He gently took the girl from Wink's arms. He brought her, light thing that she was, to her bed. He felt the peace in her at the moment,but remnants of fear were still present, haunting minuscule parts of her dreams. He set her down on the bed, pulling back the covers, trying to tuck her in, but she wouldn't let go. Nuada looked to Wink for help. Wink looked back, just as helpless. He gave Nuada a nod. Nuada laid down next to the girl, her body warm and her heart beating fast. He looked to see Wink with as much of a smile on his face as the troll could muster.

Like this, Nuada fell asleep, Aednat in his arms. Through constantly touching her, he was able to see her dreams. They ran by so fast, but the one element they all had in common was him. He saw why she didn't want to let go. Nuada was carrying her over a field of fire and there were bodies, screaming, howling. They were walking on the air though, so neither felt the fire. She kept looking down at all the poor people dying. She cried in his arms with desperation and helplessness. The dreams skipped all over the place, all kinds of things, all with him.

I woke up feeling exhausted. My eyes were crusted with dried tears and eye boogers. My face was still a little puffy from last night. It wasn't until I regained the feeling of touch did I realize something was different. I looked down at my waist. There was a milky white arm clad in a dark tunic sleeve laying across the dip of my waist. I slowly turned around to see Nuada sleeping peacefully beside me. His white hair hung in his face. I softly swept it back behind his ear. I noticed the strange circular scars across his temple. _What must have happened? _

I carefully slipped out from under Nuada's arm to go start breakfast. I had to try and get an early start, call work to tell them I'm not coming in, go to the bank, get a new card, clean the house..._ugh, it never stops._

I had finished breakfast when Nuada awoke. He looked startled for a minute until he saw me in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I said as I pulled a piece of ham from the skillet.

"Uh." He answered. Apparently not a morning person. "Where's Wink?"

"Don't know. He wasn't here when I got up."

"Probably went to the Troll Market." He got up, walking over to the table. I placed the last of the food on the table, helping myself.

"Uh-huh. What exactly is the Troll Market?" I asked, placing a piece of toast on my plate.

"It's like a market for the Faery people. It's under one of the bridges in New York." He explained as he tried to eat his breakfast.

"Oh. Um, one more question. Why were you in my bed last night?" My cheeks turned red at the memory.

"Oh, um, um... I was, um, you see...you wouldn't let go. Wink had you after you fell asleep then , um, he uh, needed help so I took you and when I tried to put you in your bed, you um, wouldn't let go. So, I just, um, uh, had to stay, and, uh, fell asleep to."

I stifled a smile at his broken retelling of last night. He was more red than I had been and that was saying something. I left it alone and we finished our breakfast in peace. Afterward, I washed the dishes, putting them and the leftovers away for lunch. As I was about to leave to head to the bank, Nuada caught sight of me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go to the bank and cancel my credit card. Then I'm going to work to take the day off and go to the market to get a few things for lunch. Why?"

"You're not going anywhere. It's much too dangerous." His concern was evident. Was I loosing my mind?

"What do you mean? I'm fine Nuada. I have to do this too. If not, that mugger has won. I have to get over it." Nuada sighed at my logic.

"Fine. I want you back in no later than an three hours or else I will come looking for you. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you Nuada. For last night. It means a lot to me." With that I left.

The book store was relatively quite. There were a few people browsing the store when I arrived. I saw Lucy at the check-out. She waved for me after she was finished with her customer.

" Hey, Aed. Where have you been? Josh was worried sick."

"I was mugged last night, so I just came in to see if Josh would give me the day off. I'm off to the bank after this. I have to hurry, though. My roommate threatened to come get me if I wasn't back after a few hours." I laughed. Lucy knew how strange Nuada was, but not what he was.

"Oh, honey, that's horrible. I hope they catch the son of a jackal! Josh is in the back." She came around the counter and hugged me. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, sweetie. That means a lot to me. I guess I better go." I wiped the tears from eyes as I let go.

I went to the back of the store to see my manager, Josh. I knocked softly on his door. He answered with the traditional 'Come in'.

"Hey, Josh. Um, I was wondering if I could have the day off. I was mugged last night and I have a lot to do."

"Oh, that's terrible. Of course you can have the day off. Take two. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, thank you, though. I have to do this or else that mugger wins. Thanks again."

"No, problem. If yo need anything let me know."

"Ok. Bye."

With that I went to the bank. They happily agreed to cancel my cards and get me new ones as soon as possible, replacing any money that the mugger had spent. I thanked them, leaving with a temporary ATM card. I withdrew some money and went to the market to buy things for lunch. When I got home, I glanced at my phone. I had done it in half the time. I was truly a superwoman.

Nuada saw her enter much earlier than he expected. He had paced the floor, worried about her safety the entire time she had been gone. She came in and started lunch. He stared at her while she worked. They ate lunch in awkward silence. Finally, he told her of his plans.

"You're going to learn to protect yourself." She looked up at him.

"What?"

"What happened last night won't happen again. I am going to teach you to protect yourself. We start your training this afternoon."

"Ok. Thanks Nuada. For this even though I'm probably going to hate you after the first lesson." She said with a laugh.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll be so sore, I won't be able to move. When I cleaned this place for the first time, my muscles ached for a week." He chuckled at that. What was happening to him?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. New chapter! I'm so excited. To reviewqueen, I hope this explains a little more about the whole Troll Market. I plan on getting Aednat there soon. Oh, gotta go! Hellboy II is coming on HBO soon! I haven't seen it in a while so I'm excited! Yeah! Enjoy and please review. Hope this one makes you laugh a little.

* * *

And so it began. The training was hard at first, but I got used to it. I was right. My muscles ached for days, but it was for the better. I got good at the fighting, but I could never beat Nuada. School steadily progressed, as did work. I got my new credit cards in the mail a week after the mugging. March advanced into the warmer months of April. I had to go prom dress shopping at one point, but with Lucy from work with me it wasn't so bad. I ended up buying a beautiful sapphire blue ball gown with beaded straps and layer upon layer of chiffon skirting. When I showed it to Mr. Wink and Nuada, they just stared.

The night of prom was scary. I had a few friends now to make it fun, but it wasn't what I thought. I got home, played out from all the dancing, and fell asleep on my bed in my dress. I woke up with layers of chiffon all around me and Nuada and Mr. Wink laughing at me. I changed out of the dress, dropping it off at the dry cleaners later that day.

Later in April, a huge storm system came in making it rain for weeks. Th front room was mildly protected by the manhole cover, but a puddle of water gathered around it. This hindered our practice a little as we got way to wet. Nuada and I would usually take a warm bath, then go to bed on such days. The storm also kept me from going out except for work( which Nuada hardly let me do at all. Honestly, I get mugged once and they never let it go!). Usually, Nuada would go practice with his expandable spear in the front room, as I read. Sometimes Wink was there and I would read to him.

April ran into May. Before I know it, we were taking AP exams. I had studied like crazy the week before, putting off training and work. Luckily, Josh would let me study when we weren't to busy( which was almost everyday). The stress got to me at one point. I exploded on Nuada one night because the AP test I didn't think I would do so well on was the next day and I had to study. I asked him to do one thing: to wash the dishes for me.

"What the hell, Nuada? I work my ass off for you everyday and the one time I ask you to do something, you bail?" I screamed at him.

"Why should I? I am the one allowing you to stay here, so it's the least you can do!" He returned.

"If it wasn't for me, this place would have gone to the dogs months ago!"

"If it wasn't for you, this place would still be mine!"

"So, what are you saying? I haven't been good for this place?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, excuse me. I have been the best thing to this place since it was created!"

"It was created by me! Are you saying my powers are insubstantial?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Especially since you can't do the DAMN DISHES!!!!"

Little did we know, Mr. Wink had been washing the dishes the entire time we were arguing. I thanked him the next day(after staying up half the night studying) by baking him his favorite type of pie, then conking out on my bed from sleep deprivation. Nuada stayed away from me until AP exams were over, which happened to be the next day.

May passed like a sweet sea breeze on a hot summer day. Before I knew it I was making preparations for graduation. I couldn't believe it was all over already. I was excused from all final exams, seeing as I met the criteria for exemption, so I didn't have to worry about anything until the last day of school.

That last day, I worked a little and on my way home, was almost mugged again. I beat the guy to a bloody pulp thanks to Nuada's training. It was actually kind of easy. I guess I was so used to Nuada's expert level of fighting, I thought everyone was like that. I went home, in a happy mood. I pulled out the dress I had bought ages ago one night as a carefree girl who finally had a future. It seemed fitting to wear the sunny yellow dress with the silvery white embroidery I laid it on my bed to air out for a while, then I put my hair in curlers, and made a small lunch.

Nuada came in at the same time a train did. Him speaking made me jump, for I had gotten used to the trains long ago. He stared at me in my tank and short khaki shorts. My hair a pile on my head.

"Hey. You want some lunch?" I asked, looking up from mine.

"Yes, please. What is in your hair?" He asked pulling out a chair.

"They're curlers. I' m curling my hair for tonight." I explained as I made him a salad.

"Oh. What's tonight?"

"My graduation. Don't tell me you forgot? Nuada..."

"What? It is a senseless tradition of you humans so why should I remember it?"

"Because of me." I said quietly putting all the salad makings back up. "Do you want to come?"

"No." He started eating his salad.

"What about Mr. Wink? Does he?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"I would if he was here." I put my plate in the sink. I would wash them when I got home after graduation. I'd probably have to make dinner for Nuada and Wink anyway. Sighing, I went to go change into my dress.

When I had finished, Wink as home. I asked him if he wanted to go and he quickly agreed. I undid my hair, letting the curls fall loosely down my back. I applied a silvery eye shadow, then swept my hair back with a small, plastic comb in the shape of a heart with birds and flowers on it my dad ad bought me when I was little. I also put on some of my mother's jewelery so they could both be with me. I left, telling r. Wink what time to be there. I had to leave early to practice.

Nuada stared at her as she left. To think he would go to that senseless tradition. How many times had he tried to explain it to her?

_Are you going?_

"No. Why would I?"

_Because you once graduated too. It would mean the world to her._

"Why should I care?"

_You didn't notice how defeated she looked, did you?_

"She didn't look defeated."

_Humans normally go to parties after their graduation ceremony. I guarantee you she will come back here to make us supper, ignoring the fact that she could be with the few friends she's made since she moved in with us. _

"Why should I care? It's her choice."

Wink sighed. _Because that means she cares about us more than she does her friends. _Wink wanted to say 'you' instead of 'us', but he knew his friend wouldn't be able to understand what he meant just yet.

"Fine. I'll go. You need glamour and frankly my friend you aren't that good at disguising yourself. That's the only reason I'm going." Wink smiled.

The warm summer air brushed against his hair. Luckily, no could see the long white strands blow thanks to the glamour. He had disguised himself as a middle aged man, balding, in the back of the crowd. Wink was beside him as a younger man that the girls nearby kept eyeing. He waited patiently for the ceremony to start. Aednat had said she would be one of the first since her rank was in the top ten percent. Sure enough, she was the third name called. He clapped, not helping that small sense of pride that sprung from seeing her take the diploma. He had no idea where it had come from and it scared him. Wink clapped too, proud that this girl was moving on from everything she had experienced over the last few years. Her black gown blew in the breeze as she stood there taking her picture. She stepped down, sweeping the crowd for them, not knowing they were under a cloak of glamour. Her face fell. Nuada felt bad she thought he wouldn't come. But, then again, he had told her he wasn't.

_He's not here. _My face fell at the thought. I was glad it was all over with, but I wish Wink had been there to see it. I even wished Nuada was there to see me in my crowning moment. After the rest of the ceremony, I walked through the crowd. Someone grabbed my arm in the mob of people. I was about to flip them when I noticed something about the eyes. They were a beautiful amber color.

"Nuada?" I whispered. I hugged him hard as I realized it was him.

"Whoa. Wink want to know what about him?" He chuckled as I let go.

I noticed the good looking young man next to the old Nuada. I hugged Wink, too, as hard as Nuada.

"I'm so glad you came! Thank you guys."

"Can we get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can stay around the humans." Nuada said in all seriousness.

"Of course. Come on, I'll fix you supper." I missed the telling look from Wink to Nuada as I lead the way out.

About a week after my graduation, Nuada threw out his back. How, you ask? He was performing a new move, miscalculated and WHAM! By this time it was June, and the nights had gotten very much warmer. I almost killed Nuada after he took a hot bath to soothe the muscles. The steam thickened the atmosphere to the choking point. When he got out, his hair was wavy form the steam, making him seem almost ethereal. I forgave him after that.

"Lay down on my bed." I told him placing a book-marker in my new book.

"Why?"

"Just do it, ok? On your stomach, please." I got up, walking over to my bed to join a now lying down Nuada. I straddled his hips right above his butt.

"What are you doing, girl?" He huffed from his position.

"Hush and let me work my magic. Besides, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it long ago." I scolded him as I started to massage his sore muscles.

"Huh?"

"I took this botany class a few years ago. They pointed out which plants are dangerous and what the affects were and everything. So, if I wanted to kill you, I could have added one of the compounds to your food, probably killing you instantly. Well, if you're like a human. I guess. I don't know. Shush and let me do my work." Nuada chuckled. I felt it in my position, low in his stomach. I chuckled too as my hands tried to knead out the tense knots in Nuada's back.

I did this for about an hour. My hands ached, but Nuada had fallen asleep. The knowledge that he would wake up very relaxed made me feel good about myself. My hands found so many scars. Unlike the ones on his face, these were raised and ugly against his skin. My fingers traced them softly while Nuada slept. What had happened to him? How had he gotten all the scars?

I kissed his head as I got up, wishing him sweet dreams, covering him with a light blanket. I cleaned the house as quietly as possible, strangely succeeding. When I finished, I changed into my pajamas, then sat in Nuada's big comfy chair. I pulled a light blanket around me to chase off the chill of the evening and returned to my book. My eyes grew heavy, my thoughts slurred. The words blurred together, then....sweet dreams.

Nuada awoke with a start. _What? _He looked around. The last thing he remembered was Aednat massaging his back. Then, that was it. He slowly got up, trying to delay the pain, but there was hardly any. He felt something slip off of his back, noticing it was a light blanket. Nuada got off the king size bed, stretching his tired body. _It's late. _He heard a whimper. His head turned carefully to the noise to notice Aednat sleeping amicably in his big chair, a blanket draped over her, the book she had been reading had fallen open on the floor next to the chair. Nuada walked over, picked it up, and placed it on her bedside table. He cautiously picked the sleeping girl up out of his chair, much to the disapproval of his aching back, and carried her to her own bed. He gently laid her down, covering her with the sheets on her bed he had pulled back. It was the least he could do. He went to his bed and fell asleep.

I woke up in my own bed, albeit still with a slight crick in my neck from the chair, stretching languidly in the early morning light. I lay there thinking for a while. Where was I going to go? I had decided to wait a while to go to college. Maybe starting next spring, but that was a long time from now. I still had my job at the bookstore. A few friends. A home. What else was there? I didn't know. I racked my brain, but I couldn't think of anything. _Alright, enough lazing around. You got breakfast to make. _My stomach rumbled in agreement. I began making the morning meal when Mr. Wink walked in.

"Good morning honey?"

Grunting. _Good morning to you too. Smell's good. _

"Thanks. Where were you last night? We missed you."

_Troll Market. I had to check on some things. _

"Ok. Do me a favor and go wake up Sleeping Beauty, will ya?"

He chuckled/grunted. _Of course. _

Wink left to go wake up Nuada as I finished with breakfast. I set the platters of food down on the dining table as Nuada walked in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. For some reason, he looked like a little kid to me. We all sat down( though it was pretty comical to see Wink trying so hard) and enjoyed breakfast. I washed the dishes, got ready for work, and left the boys to their own devices. I got home around 4, resting, reading a book, then made dinner. Until Nuada's back was better, I would massage it before he went to bed( on his, though the quarters were a little closer) to prevent what happened that first time. This was ho my summer passed. June flowed into July, July melted into August, the days blurring together in the summer heat.

There was a little episode in mid-July. I really wanted to read that book on Irish faery tales, but I couldn't find it. I tore the place apart. Nuada was off doing something so I couldn't ask him. I, of course, cleaned the place up before Nuada got home. When he did, I asked him where it was.

"I have no idea which book you're talking about."

"That's a lie. It's just like the one I got you for Christmas."

"Never seen it in my life." Nuada walked away from me.

"Nuada! Where is it? I want to read it!" I followed him.

"Wait." He stopped, turned to me. "Is it the blue one with a golden tree in a circle?"

"You know where it is?" My face brightened up.

"No. Never seen it."

"Nuada. At least let me borrow yours then."

"I lost it."

"What! How could you lose it?"

"I just did. Sorry."

"Oh. You're deplorable."

The truth was(as I later found out) that Nuada didn't want me to find out about his past. He had hidden the books in a secret cabinet that only he could access. He was hiding them from me, he was hiding himself from me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! This posting is actuall my reward to myself for cleaning my room which looked like my closet had throw up all the clothes in it. In this chapter, we see the softer side of Nuada and the relationship between Nuada and Aednat. I'm getting closer to finishing. Yeah! Well, yes and no. Yeah because I will have finished, and no yeah because my trip with the wonderfuly sexy Nuada will be at an end. Oh, well. Another great thing about Nuada isthat the guy that plays him and his twin brother( Luke and Matt Goss) were born on my birthday 23 years before me. I got excited at that. Without further adeu, Chapter 7!

* * *

In early August, I got sick. A summer cold. I really hate those. You're miserable and cold and hot and nothing helps except sleep, but then you get tired of sleeping and ugh. It just goes on until you're better. I called in sick for a week straight. My head was more stopped than the drain of someone with long hair. Nuada did his best, but nothing helped. He was always running off to the Troll Market to check on an order. Frankly, I don't think he wanted to be around me. He attempted to make me some soup his mother had made when he had been sick, but it had been years since he had had it and even longer since he had seen the recipe.

"Buada, go. Ib ohka. Jou habe more imbortanbt bings to yo. AHHCHUUUU!!!"

"Rest, little one."

"I hab. For bree days bow. Bow go." Nuada laughed at my inability to communicate.

"Stob lafing at be. Jou try being vick. Yerk. ACHUUUU!!!"

"Feel better Aednat."

"Be carebul." With that he left. I eventually got better, but I still had a stuffy nose for some time after.

In early September, Nuada and I were sparing. It was raining again so we got soaked. You would think I knew better since I had just gotten over a cold. Water droplets flung everywhere, blurring my vision a little. I blocked a blow, and managed to trip Nuada. I quickly kicked his spear out of his reach and pinned him down by sitting on his chest. I smiled down at him, hair coming out of my French braid to curtain around me.

"Ha. I win!" Nuada scowled at me. I got up, helped Nuada up, and started dancing around. "I won, I won. I beat Nuada!. Hahahahaha!" I sang while I danced.

"It was a lucky chance."

"You just won't admit you got beat by a girl. Muhahahaha! I beat a master at fighting! Muhahahahaha!"

"It won't happen again."

"Nuada, let it go. I know this will probably be the only time I beat you so let me bask in it." He brushed some of his hair behind his hair. It had waved from the water, as had mine (along with the French braid) when I undid it.

"Your hair looks good like that." I told him.

"Yours too. What kind of braid is that that you always put it in?"

"It's called a French braid."

We went into the back room. Nuada went to get us some towels and I went to get us each a glass of water. Nuada came back and we swapped goods. I ran the towel over my arms and legs( I was in shorts), then through my hair. Nuada did the same, wiping off his torso. I took a drink of my water and went to go get changed.

"I beat Nuada. I beat Nuada. Haha, haha, hahahaha." I sang as I went to get fresh clothes, then as I changed.

"If you do not stop that infernal singing, I might have to take you again." he threatened me as I exited the curtained area.

"I'd like to see you try. I could beat you again." I smiled up at him.

"Really? You think you could beat me again?"

"Maybe. If the stars were aligned just right and the weather was exactly a certain type and..."

"So, that's a no?" He questioned from the bathroom, changing himself.

"No, that's a maybe." I told him as he came out.

"Well, bask in the glory for now. Next time, you won't be so lucky to beat me. I have to go."

"Where you going?" I asked as I picked up a book and sat in Nuada's big,comfy chair.

"Meet Mr. Wink at the Troll Market." he explained pulling on his tunic. He struggled with his armbands for a minute.

"Here, let me help." He walked over to me, allowing me to help him lace them up. "Can I go, too?" Nuada seemed to think for a moment.

"Please? You and Wink are always going there, leaving me here to wonder." I argued. Nuada sighed.

"All right. But, you can't go out in those clothes. The creatures would tear you apart if they knew you were human. Here," he threw on of his tunics at me, "wear that."

"Nuada, it's going to be huge!"

"If you want to go, you'll find a way to wear it. You're good at that." He smiled at her.

About twenty minutes later, I had a solution. The tunic was a lovely, plain ruby red fabric.

It was as long as a dress on my reaching well past my knees and almost to my ankles. I folded the fabric up a little into itself and tied it with one of Nuada's black sashes. I got Nuada to help me roll up the sleeves and donned a pair of black boots I had bought a few months ago. All in all, I looked pretty good.

Nuada and the girl headed towards the Troll Market under the east part of the Brooklyn Bridge. The way she had altered his tunic to fit her was impressive. She looked almost elven. He had an ulterior motive for bringing her to the Market. He wanted Aednat to see his people, see the life, diversity, magic, all of which was dying. Maybe she would forgive him if she knew why he was doing what he was going to do. That strange human girl meant something to him, though he couldn't figure out what. She had unwittingly become his friend. Something that was not done easily, especially for a human.

They entered the butcher shop, much to Aednat's distaste. When she saw the giant stone door with intricate carving all over it, she smiled in wonder. He smiled, too. He worked to complicated lock and the heavy door swung open to reveal an entire new world. Strange creatures traded fabrics and food, beads, jewelry, raw materials. Aednat looked around in complete awe.

"Nuada, it's beautiful." She exclaimed, twirling around to get a look at everything. He smiled again at her wonder, and understanding, or at least he hoped she did.

"Come, we need to find Mr. Wink."

With that, the strange couple walked through the market. Aednat stared in wonder at all the different things and Nuada had to keep pulling her back towards him so she wouldn't get lost. They found Wink at a strange little stand, finishing an order for something. Wink was a little surprised to see Aednat in one of Nuada's old tunics and in the Market. He gave the prince a questioning look. Nuada gave him one back saying he would tell him later.

"Hey Wink! Guess what happened today." Aednat excitedly chirped.

_What, little one? _Nuada turned red. He knew what was coming.

"I beat Nuada today while we were training! Isn't that cool?"

_That's fantastic, little fire. You're getting pretty good if you can beat the-um, Nuada. _

"It was a lucky session. That's all. Ask her when she thinks she can beat me again." Nuada told Wink.

_When will that be, little one?_ Wink smiled at how well the two were getting along.

"When the stars are aligned just right and the weather is the perfect condition and type." Aednat explained.

_Hahaha. Well, congratulations, little fire. _

"Thank you, Mr. Wink."

On the way out, Aednat say a beautiful bolt of fabric and some beads. Nuada bought them for her, feeling guilty now about not getting her a Christmas present. She had a sneaky grin on her face as they left. He could see the ideas running around in that head of hers.

When they got home, Aednat fixed supper, then crashed in Nuada's chair. He looked at her as she whimpered in her dreams, trying to say something, but not having the capability. Nuada got up quickly and turned down her bed, the red sheets crisp from a fresh cleaning. He walked over, putting her book on the table, and picked her up gently, tucking her in to her bed. He saw her dreams again. He was in them. He was always in them. He returned to Wink at the table who was smiling softly.

_So why did you take the girl?_

"So she could see. So she could understand."

_Why?_

"I don't know why. I just wanted her to see my world, to see why." Nuada tried to explain, but it didn't come out as he had hoped. "I wish she would stop reading in my chair. She always falls asleep in it."

_Maybe she find it comfortable. _

"Yes, but she thinks it's you who puts her in her bed and not me. I see her dreams, Wink. They always have me in them."

_Maybe she trusts me more. She cares about you, though. That's what the dreams are saying. She was very scared when we first got here. She was scared of you. _

"I know. That has all but dissipated."

_Did you know you saved her a lot of trouble by teaching her to fight? She told me she was almost mugged again, but beat the guy away._

"What? She didn't tell me that."

_It was thanks to you that she was able to get away from it unharmed._

"I just hope she understands when the time comes."

_You and me both, my friend._

I woke up in my bed. _I don't remember getting in here myself. _That was a constant mystery to me. I had fallen asleep in Nuada's chair numerous times and always woken up in my bed. I suspected Mr. Wink, but I couldn't be sure. I stretched out under the covers, the slight chill of late September seeping in. I looked at my phone to see I had time before I had to start getting ready for work. I lay in my bed, thinking.

I was almost done with the new tunic for Nuada. I was making it out of he fabric he had bought me while we were at the Troll Market almost two weeks go. It was almost a year since I had met him. _One more month. _I kept trying to figure out what could top the mechanical kitten for Wink, but my mind drew a blank. _Come on lazy bones, you have a job to get to. _

I slowly pulled myself out of bed. Today was a sleep-in kind of day. I went over to the bathroom, splashing water on my face. That woke me up. Afterward, I went to the kitchen to make a lonely breakfast. Nuada and Wink had left early to go to the Troll Market. I had no idea when they'd be back, but Wink had told me not to worry.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed. Today was a sleep-in kind of day. I went over to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. That woke me up. Afterward, I went to the kitchen to make a lonely breakfast. Nuada and Wink had left early to go to the Troll Market. I had no idea when they'd be back, but Wink had told me not to worry. I checked my calender to be sure I had to work and noticed the date. It was September 26th, three days before my 19th birthday. I squealed excitedly in my new found anticipation. I finished my breakfast and got dressed for work. I made my lunch and supper as I was working a double that night. Thunder rumbled in the distance. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Two chapters in one day! I'm awesome! But not as awesome as you, dear readers. Now we're getting into the movie time frame (which I watched today and might I say it was awesome!!) Nuada turns out to not be the emotionless warrior everyone thinks he is. I hope you enjoy and I'm begging, please review.

Warning: Lots of change of POV. I'll try and seperate them all for you to make it easier.

* * *

Nuada jumped off the wall, thrusting his spear at an imaginary foe. He finished his training, his magical spear held slightly in front of his chest. A train whizzed by. He walked over to the man-hole cover, rain castoff dripping in. His hair was wavy and damp, a few more drops wouldn't hurt.

"How long have you been there my friend?" He asked, turning to Wink. The spear withdrew into itself making water slide down his arm.

I got home late. Nuada wasn't there, making it quite and serene. I flung my bag over my shoulder and onto my bed, stuffed with new books I had discovered while the store had been slow. It had rained all day and I was soaked on my walk from the store to the subway station. I fixed a quick supper, drew a warm bath, and soaked for about an hour. I didn't want to catch a cold again. I got out, drying my hair as best I could, and went to Nuada's chair to read for a while. It was about 10:00 when I did. Nuada and Wink still weren't home yet, and though I was a little worried, I knew they would be fine. After about an hour (and my eyelids dropping every five seconds) I went to my bed.

Nuada entered the house quietly, wondering if Aednat was asleep yet. She probably was, seeing as she had worked a double, and that it was almost after midnight. He had a long day and he knew more would be coming at him soon. What he had done was unforgivable. He had broken the truce between man and faery by killing everyone at the auction. He hoped she would understand. His people were dying. They needed him.

"Nuada? Is that you?"

It was a whisper in the dying shadows of the fire. He saw her get up from her bed and walk over to him, almost like a ghost. Her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep, her baggy t-shirt hung off barely allowing her sleep shorts to show. Her long golden brown hair hung free and loose, copper shining through from the fire.

"Where have you been? I was worried and tried to stay up, but I was too tired. Would you like something to eat?" Her eyes were large emeralds in the shadows. They held true concern.

"No, thank you. I have to go soon. I have a meeting I must attend."

"Please let me make you something to eat. You need your strength. Especially if the meeting is well after midnight."

"All right." She fixed him something light to eat. They sat in silence, a weight heavy upon them.

"Be careful." She told him as he started to leave.

"Go back to bed, Aednat."

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned worrying about Nuada and Wink. The scene last night made me think I would loose both of them very soon. _What is wrong with you? Nothing is going to happen. They're fine, don't worry._ Despite this, I still couldn't calm down. I finally drifted off into a troubled sleep.

When I woke up again, the house was empty. I could feel my heart weighed down by the silence. Luckily, it was my day off, so I just lay in my bed, thinking. After a while, I couldn't do it anymore. My thoughts kept leading me down a rode I didn't want to venture on. I picked up the new book I got yesterday and curled up in Nuada's chair. I read for what seemed like forever. My stomach rumbled. I went to make lunch. I finished lunch, then curled back up to read again. When I couldn't read anymore, I picked up my sketchpad (Yes, you heard right. I draw, sew, and am virtually a creative goddess. I got it from my mom) flipping through some old works. There was one of Wink with his kitten, Nuada training, Wink washing the dishes, Nuada reading by the fire. I turned to a new page. If I was going to loose them, I wanted good memories. I started to sketch Nuada at the market with Wink. After I finished that, I started on one of me and Nuada training, the day I had beat him. I drifted off, as the sketch was almost done. I had decided to color this one in, so colored pencils were all over the table by the chair.

Nuada came in at a little after 3. He was angry, fuming, sad. He had lost something very important to him. He scowled at me, displaced fury on his face.

"You and your fellow hollow, proud creatures! You always take and take and take. My people are dying! You force them into the deepest reaches of the Earth as you take over the entire world, no pity, no regret, no remorse!" He had stomped over to me, yelling in my face.

"What's wrong, Nuada? Please, just tell me." I was on the verge of tears. I think he might have been, too.

"I had to. I had to do it." Nuada said the words over and over, softly under his breath.

"Come here, Nuada. Tell me what happened." I motioned with my arms for him to join me on my bed. I had moved there in the best interest of Nuada. I knew it would be a bad idea to continue sitting in it with him so angry.

"I killed him. I had to. He would have killed me." I held him close. He needed comfort and though I was human, he still needed me.

"Killed who Nuada?"

"My father. He was going to kill me. So much blood. So many innocent creatures. They were only following orders. I had to." He was in shock.

"It's ok. It's ok. It's all ok."

"No, it's not. I killed my father. Do you have any idea what that guilt feels like?"

"Actually, I do."

"How would you know?"

"I was the reason my parents died. They had come to pick me up from skating practice one night. It had been so cold and rainy. I insisted on going, though. I had so much fun with all my friends. On the way home, I kept trying to tell my dad about what I had done at practice that night. I was trying to demonstrate what I had done, getting him to turn around. There was a patch of black ice. My mom saw it first, right as we came upon it. She screamed at my dad, but it was too late. We ran off the road into a tree. My mom was killed instantly, but my dad died three days later in the hospital. I don't know how I survived, but I did. I had a few broken bones, nothing serious. Everyday I regret making my parents take me to that practice. I feel it was my fault, making my dad look at my demonstration, that we crashed. I carry that guilt too Nuada. It doesn't go away, but time helps. And a therapist." I tired to joke.

"Why would I lie to you? Would you like me to fix you something to eat?"

"No. I need to go. I need to meet Wink at the Troll Market."

"May I go?"

"If you wish."

"I'll be out in about ten minutes."

We left for the Troll Market sooner than that. Nuada had to help me with the sleeves again, but other than that, we hardly spoke. Something was changing between us. It was just as I remembered it. Strange and magical. Nuada lead me down to a well lit room .A small golden egg sat open on a pedestal. I guess Nuada had been working on it. Wink was waiting by the pedestal

"Here, go enjoy yourself," Nuada handed me a small bag of gold coins.

"I'll pay you back. Thanks." I felt that dread once more, like I would never see them again. I went up to Wink, seeing as his feeling was stronger, and hugged him. "I love you, Mr. Wink."

_I know, little fire._

"Why do you always call me that?"

_It's what Aednat means in Gaelic, little one. _

"Thanks. For calling me that."

_Go, have your fun. I will join you soon._

"Alright. Bye. Bye Nuada." With that, I went to roam the market.

* * *

Nuada looked at Wink. He wandered at the little scene that had just played out. What was happening?

"What was that about?"

_I don't know. There are rumors that the red beast is coming. _

"Let him come."

_I'm going to join Aednat in the market so she doesn't pay too much for something not worth her while._

Wink left so Nuada could work on his project.

* * *

I found a sweet little bookstore. Not far from where Nuada's work space was. I guess that's what I'm drawn to in any world. Wink, without any surprise on his part, found me there after a few minutes.

_What have you got there? _

"A new book."

_Don't you have enough of those already? _Wink chuckled.

"No. You can never have too many books." I explained as my finger traced the spines of the books gingerly.

_Find one in Elvish. Maybe Nuada will teach it to you_.

"Great idea!" I looked at a few, stopping on one that seemed interesting. "I like this one."

_Good choice. _Wink noticed the title. Bedtime Stories of the Fae. It was amazing how that girl could pick out the one book with Nuada's history. Maybe it was a sign. He went to haggle the price with the owner as I sat trying to read it.

After we were done, Wink steered me in the direction of a wonderful baker. He had caught sight of something and needed to go check it out. I stayed there, never wandering far from the entrance to Nuada's workshop. There was a commotion far on the other side of the market, but I thought nothing of it. When I was done with my shopping, I went back to Nuada. The commotion had stopped by that time and a little brown creature scurried in front of me to Nuada. He was a funny little thing with two heads and four arms. The eyes on each head were a golden brown like Nuada's, only not as beautiful. They say high on stalks like a snail, but the stalks were in proportion to its body. When I got down all the stairs, the little creature was motioning like it was sorry. Nuada inhaled sharply. I went over to his side.

"What's wrong? What did it say?"

"Wink's dead."

"No he's not. I was just up there with him. He was fine. He went to check something out and-"

"He's dead Aednat."

"No, he can't be. I swear I just saw him. No, no,no,no,no. He's not. He's not!" I started to cry. My sobs racked my body. I looked up at Nuada, my eyes suddenly clear, then fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

This ones not very long you guys. Sorry i couldn't get it longer. My life is just gone to hell in a handbasket right now. Both my parents cars broke down, so I can't go anywhere. My water pump broke so i was out of water for 2 weeks, getting water from my grandparents. The only thing that is really keeping me going is this story and you, my dear readers. I would like to thank you for staying with my story, even though it's not the best. I apperciate it more than you know. Without further adeu, my next chapter.

* * *

Nuada caught her before she hit the floor. He laid her gently down on the ground, not caring if the cloak he had let her borrow got dirty. He looked over to the little woodland creature, wondering how well of a guard it would be.

"Please, my friend, watch over her until I return." The creature nodded its agreement. Nuada left the workroom to avenge Wink, not only for himself, but for Aednat too. That troll had meant a great deal to her, and to him.

The creature watched over the strange lady as Prince Nuada went to slay the red man that had killed Mr. Wink. She was pretty, but human. It wondered if Nuada was finally going to end this war with the humans. Surely, if he had a human girl with him in the Troll Market he cared for them. Or was it just his one?

* * *

I woke up briefly from my faint. All I could see was the little creature that had given Nuada the bad news about Wink. It was cute and chattered at me in its strange language. I think it was trying to tell me Nuada had gone up to he surface and that it was watching over me until he returned. I smiled at it, then fell asleep. Dreams of Wink haunted me in that dark, emotionless bliss.

* * *

Nuada returned to see Aednat lying where she had been before. He hadn't been able to kill that Hellboy, and actually ended up killing an innocent forest god, but he had planted a seed in the demon's head of how much the humans had done to the demon and those closest to him. _Nuada sighed. So much destruction in such a short time._

"Thank you my friend. You have done well."

The creature's two heads battled to talk. Nuada got the gist of it though. _May we go with you to look over the lady, our prince? _

"_That would be greatly appreciated, my friend." _Nuada answered in his native tongue.

They arrived at the cavern, Aednat in Nuada's arms. He laid her down on her bed, taking the cloak gingerly from about her shoulders. He untied the sash at her waist, letting the tunic fall all around to giver her a shapeless appearance. He took a blanket off his chair and placed it over her to keep her warm.

"Watch over her. I'll be back soon." At that moment, the clock struck midnight all over the city. And so, September 27th ended with death and heartache.

* * *

I awoke in my own bed, not remembering how I got there. It was early in the morning. Just at dawn._ It's the 28th. One more day. _I noticed the little creature from the market curled up next to me. He breathed in and out steadily lost in its own dreams. My heart broke as I remembered what had happened last night. I started to cry, waking the poor, tired creature up. It chattered at me again, waving it's arms about in a cruel mockery of a game. I knew it wasn't its fault, but my heart was so heavy.

"Whoa, slow down little guy. Guys?" It nodded. "Ok, what's going on? Nuada's gone again and put you in charge?" Again, it nodded. "Thank you for looking after me. I appreciate it." It came up and hugged me as well as its little arms could.

I didn't feel like doing anything that day. I would go up and tell Josh in person I needed a few days off again. It would be hard, but had to do it. I told the little guys what I was going to do. They nodded and asked to come along. I agreed and let them jump in my bag. I motioned for them to keep quite, getting a nod of understanding in return.

The streets of New York were in an uproar of what had happened last night. I hadn't seen any news or read a paper since that first night Nuada had gone away. When I got to the store, it was a little busy. I walked right to the back to Josh's office ignoring the new rush of customers. I knocked, getting a 'Come in'.

"Josh, I can't work today. I just came to see if I could take a few days off."

"Are you kidding? With all that's happened, we need all the help we can get!" He set down his newspaper and looked at me, actually looked. "Man, what happened to you?"

"A friend of mine died last night. We were really close, so I'd really appreciate a few days to collect myself."

"Of, course. We'll miss you , but I understand. Did he die in the auction house?"

"What auction house?"

"Where have you been? It's been all over the news and papers."

"Is it in that one?"

"Yeah, and what happened last night."

"Could I have that?"

"Sure." He handed me the paper. I would wait until I got home to read it.

"Thanks." I said as I pushed the paper in my bag. "Bye."

"Hey, Aed, I'm really sorry about your friend."

"Thanks, Josh." With that I left.

I walked into the front room, putting my skateboard by the fireplace. I gently set my bag down on my bed and the little creatures crawled out in their joined body. My heart was heavy and I didn't want to do anything. I picked up my sketchpad, crawled up with Nuada's blanket and sat in his chair, drawing constantly of the three of us. Mr. Wink's kitten sat on the table beside me. The creature had curled up in my lap, keeping me warm. It wasn't cold, but I didn't have the heart to light a fire.

Time passed slowly. My heart just hung on my chest, not wanting to beat or rest. Not even wanting to be. I nodded off at one point. My stomach woke me up. I didn't want to eat, but I made myself lunch. The small creature, who I had started calling Beech and Birch, rushed up to me in their sweet little way, nibbling some of the lettuce off my sandwich. As I got up to wash the dishes, my eyes caught the discarded newspaper on my bed. I finished up in the kitchen. The Beech and Birch following. I picked up article about what happened last night, skimming through for the major details. My eyes then saw a second article. One from the 26th. It read:

**Auction House Massacre Still Unsolved**

On the night of the 26th, the New York National Auction House held an auction of rare, ancient, and valuable collectibles. At around 8:00 P.M., there was reported screaming at the House. Two hours later, a government agency was called to investigate the scene. No survivors or bodies have been found of the 70 something guests reported and all are feared dead.

The article went on about other things concerning who was there and how much was lost. I was thinking back to that night. Nuada's strange disappearances, the late night, the rambling about breaking a treaty. It all fit. Nuada had killed them. He had killed over seventy people. Why?

* * *

Nuada pulled his sister close. The red beast was down, the magical spear thrust close to his heart. He would go back to the cave, wait for a while, then head to Ireland where the Golden Army was located.

"If you wish to save your friend, and see my sister again, you will bring the last piece of the crown to the Golden Army's location." He vanished into thin air, a death grip on Nuala.

They were at the cave in no time, the art of air travel long since perfected by his people. Aednat had said she would be working, but he doubted she would have gone in today in light of last night's events. He could hope though.

No such luck. Aednat was in his chair, a blanket draped around her lax shoulders. She was reading a book that Wink had gotten for her a long time ago. Nuala looked to him, fear no longer evident. There was confusion instead.

"Nuada, where have you been? It's dark out! We were so worried bout you!"

"I'm fine Aednat. I had to do something." There was something in her eyes besides the pain.

"Who is this?" She asked, noticing Nuala for the first time.

"I am Princess Nuala, sister of Prince Nuada."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry for the depressing intor last chapter. I'm about to fall asleep so this should intersting. I am not putting what Nuada does because we, being Nuada fans, have seen Hellboy II so many times we know by heart what's happening. I'm also introducing Nuala! I just didn't want to be repetitive. Also, if you haven't noticed, I love dialogue! Sorry if that's notwhat your into, but I love it. I'm almost done! So, enjoy!!!

Note: A lot of shifts again. I'm trying to seperate them. And, for those a bit squimish of twincest(like me), a fair warning. Nuala mentions Nuada's love for her, but nothing more! Just thought I'd let you know.

* * *

"YOU'RE A PRINCE?!?!?" I yelled at Nuada. "How could you keep this from me?"

"It's not important."

"It is too important. It's part of who you are."

"It's not only who I am."

"I know that, but it's still a piece of you you kept from me. I've lived with you almost a whole year Nuada and you never thought to bring it up?"

"I thought you would treat my differently if I told you. For once I was just Nuada."

"I wouldn't have treated you any differently. You will always be just Nuada."

"Even now, your wondering how to act around me."

"Well, excuse me, m'lord." I returned, sarcasm dripping thickly off the words.

"See? I told you."

"I was doing it to spite you, you oaf!"

* * *

They continued to bicker as Nuala watched them. _Wonderful. He's finally forgetting and forgiving. _She could have run, but the chance to get to know the human girl that had captured her brother's heart was too tempting. Besides, Nuada had to face the consequences from his actions in Ireland. Now, she would just let him think he had control.

* * *

"What happened to your cheek?" I nearly screamed as I noticed the shallow cut. It marred his face with dried blood and it's presence in general.

"Nothing. It was an accident."

"Let me clean it up for you." I told him as I walked to the kitchen to get a washcloth.

"I'm fine."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, starting on cleaning up the blood.

"My brother is going to Ireland to aw-" Nuala tried to tell me, but Nuada cut her off.

"To finish some business. Right, Nuala?"

"Yes." She answered meekly.

"I'm going too." I proclaimed, putting the cloth down.

"No, you will not." Nuada's voice was hard as steel.

"Yes, I will. I know, Nuada."

"Know? About what?"

"The auction house. That is was you who killed all those people."

"Brother, it would be most beneficial for her to come. I am in need of a companion since I was forced to flee the courts." Nuala offered.

"Please, I just want to understand. Let me go." My voice was soft and helpless as I pleaded. Nuada gave a great sigh.

"Be ready in the next few hours. It will be a long trip." I walked over to him, placing my hand on his arm.

"Thank you," I whispered, barley audible even to own ears. He kept walking, not even acknowledging it.

"Come, I have the perfect dress for you." Nuala motioned as Nuada left the apartment.

"Ok." I replied, allowing her to pull me over to a new dress that had mysteriously appeared.

An hour later, Nuala was helping me with the finishing touches on the gown, mainly lacing up the back. It was a gorgeous emerald green, rich, light fabric that had bell sleeves and a wide sweeping skirt that started expanding at the waist. It had a sweetheart neckline with a fitted bodice that, fortunately, did not choke the breath out of me. Nuala was already in her dress of a exquisite cream color and a large coil of almost shiny gold fabric wrapped around her underbust to her waist, the skirt splitting to reveal a red underskirt. The edges were embroidered in a gorgeous gold, swirling design. Her sleeves were like mine, huge bells that extended to the ground. Her neckline was a bit more conservative, going all the way up to her chin.

"You look just like him you know." I told the princess. "But, you're different. You're...lighter than him. Your lips and eyes are a very pretty maroon while his are black. Your eyes are softer than his, too."

"Thank you, I think. "

She finished the last tie. I turned around to look at her. She swept her hair back behind her ear shyly. It was then I noticed the cut on her cheek. It was on the same cheek as Nuada.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me and I would have cleaned that up when I did Nuada's?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"It is. Strange, it's in the same spot Nuada's was." I noticed as I cleaned off her scratch as well.

"That's because Nuada and I share a bond. We're twins, you see. Ever since we were little we've shared a connection. And though it's strong with us, we can still sense others as well."

"What do you mean 'sense'?" My voice held a note of panic.

"We feel, I guess you could say, what someone near us is feeling. Or, if there is physical contact, we can feel it even more strongly, and sometimes even see it."

"Nuada." I growled.

"Hahahaha. Turn around so I may do your hair, please."

I turned in my seat in front of the vanity to face the mirror. I looked at Nuada as she carefully brushed out my long hair. Her eyes were far off, stars practically bursting to get out. She sighed for the millionth time since we had started getting ready.

"What's his name?" I asked innocently, still looking at her through the mirror.

"Who's dear?"

"His name?"

"Who's?" She laughed, wondering what game I was playing.

"The guy you love."

"Uh, I'm not, no. I'm not in love." She flustered, her cheeks turning red.

"Oh, come on, Nuala. You have stars in your eyes, you're distant, and you've sighed for the millionth time since I met you." She sighed in defeat.

"Abe. Abe Sapien. He works for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense with the demon, Hellboy."

"Oh, I saw that in the paper. He looks like a sweetie."

"I've never felt like this. Nuada tried to make me feel like that for him, bu-"

"Wait, Nuada was _in _love with you?"

"Yes. I thought he told you."

"No, today was the first day I've ever heard your name. Nuada." I growled again.

"Hahaha. It's fine. I forgave him long ago. Besides, you love him don't you?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and pure. She was a good woman.

"That bond you two share..."

"I am able keep somethings hidden from him. This conversation will be one of them." She laughed again.

"Yes, I do. I don't know when it happened, but it did. He was so nice to me. Later, that is. He almost killed me several times those first few months. Lately, he carries me to bed, tucking me in when I fall asleep reading. He taught me to protect myself when I was mugged in March." I sighed, looking back at it all.

"He can be like that sometimes, but the war hardened him. It was heartbreaking for him and my father. They just wanted the best for our people."

"I understand that. I think that's why he's going to do what he's about to. Your people are an amazing...people. The fact that humans have forced them to the furthest reaches of the Earth make me so angry and sad. It's really bad, isn't it? What he's going to do?"

"Yes, my dear. It is."

"Will you tell me?" I asked, looking at her pin up a long, curling strand in the mirror.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. That is up to Nuada." Her face fell with the knowledge of what her brother was going to do.

"Tell me more about Abe." I giggled at the quick change of topic (and how red Nuala turned), thankful for the lighter mood.

* * *

Nuada returned to the cave to hear his sister and Aednat giggling in the back room. He saw Nuala pin up the last bit of Aednat's long brown hair when she spotted him.

"No, brother. Not yet. Go! Shoo!" She scolded.

He laughed at the hen like activity of his sister. He had never seen her like this. It was good to see her smile. She was glowing like she had a secret, one that she couldn't wait to tell the world. He went into the front room again. He decided to train as the girls finished. He took off is shirt and puled out his special sword. It was made with a notch in it to capture his opponents weapon more easily. He swished around the room, sweat beginning to form on his brow as Nuala called to him.

"We're ready brother."

He walked to the back room, a fire glowing on the two women standing in front of him. He had seen Aednat in a dress before, but this was...different. She looked regal with her hair pinned in an intricate design, curls springing out in just the right places. Her eyes were covered in a shimmery white shadow and her lashes were darkened my a single coat of mascara. Her cheeks glowed from a natural blush, brought on by him studying her. Nuala looked lovely as well, but Nuada was not able to take his eyes off Aednat. Nuala noticed this, her work accomplished.

"I only have to put on my boots. Then we can go. Unless you need to change, too?"

"I do, but it won't take as long as you two."

"Ha,ha. Very funny."

She sat on the bed, but her dress would not let her bend over to put on the boots she wore to the Troll Market. Nuada saw her struggle and took the boots from her. She laid back on the bed as he gently pushed, first one, then the other boot on. Aednat blushed as the boots were quite high on her legs, about to her calves, allowing Nuada to touch a very sensitive mark for her.

Nuada was true to his word, taking only fifteen minutes to change into a tunic much like the color of Nuala's. It had strange lined padding on the chest, arms and back, and a red undershirt with a red sash. On the sash was a symbol of a tree, one with large branches full of leaves, encircled in a golden circle. Matching red pants and dark brown boots accompanied. Aednat said good-bye to Beech and Birch, saying she would be back soon. With that,they were off to Ireland.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! This is an intense chapter. Well, for me it was. My heart as racing as I wrote it, even though I knew what was going to happen. Argh. Well, it's good. Read on, dear reader, read on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyof the characters except Aednat and a few other minor ones that I made up. Hellboy, Abe, Liz, Johann, Nuala, and Nuada do not belong to me. The reason I'm saying this now is beacuse I have a bit of dialogue from the movie I BORROWED, and did not steal, so please don't persecute me.

Note: Lot of shifts again. I think. Going through it now.

* * *

It was around 6:00 A.M. when we arrived. Ireland was beautiful beyond all comparison. The rolling hills and plains. The grass was a wonderful autumn brown, rock formations scattered all over the country side. We walked for a bit until we got to one particular formation. Nuada approached a small goblin. He was on a wooden cart, his legs long since gone, and he blew into a small whistle. The rock formation sat up, a man almost, and his stomach opened up to reveal a world long forgotten by man. The destroyed city lay in a mass of dust and cobwebs. Skeletons littered the walkways and doors. I stayed close to Nuada and Nuala as they walked calmly through it.

There was a chamber at the top of a great many stairs. All around the stairs were the shells of a golden army, dead to the world. Gears were placed all around the chamber and a platform sat above them. We took another set of winding stairs up to the platform to wait. _Here is your chance._

"Nuada, can we I talk to you?" I asked timidly.

"Yes." He sighed.

I followed him out to the platform, Nuala busying herself in the back to give us privacy. I tried to sit down by myself, but the stiff bodice of my dress wouldn't allow me. Nuada bade me to follow him down a wheel like a set of stairs, picked me up by the waist and sat me on the platform. He hoisted himself up beside me. We sat in silence for a few moments, the sound of my boots clicking on the bottom of the platform as I swung them back and forth.

"What happened to make you hate me? Hate humanity?"

"Man was created with a hole in his heart. Nothing could fill it, not even love." He stared into the titanic chamber beyond the stairs, his amber eyes full of eternal memories. "Their greed consumed them and they started taking the land that was ours. We decided to take a stand, so man waged war. We lost so many, on both sides, but they kept coming back. That goblin you saw outside, he was once the goblin blacksmith. This was their city. He went to my father and said he could build him a golden army. Seventy times seventy soldiers that would never know hunger or fatigue. I urged him to agree. He did. After only a few days, we started to defeat man. The golden army crushed any force in its path without a pause. My father saw the death on the battlefield, though. So much death. His heart grew heavy with regret. He called a truce, to stop the war. Man would stay in the cities, us the forests. I didn't trust them, so I left for exile. I proclaimed I would come back when my people needed me the most."

"I'm sorry. You fought in many of the battles, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What about Wink?"

"Yes. He fought brave and strong."

"That's what was in the book I got you for Christmas wasn't it? Your story?"

"Yes. I didn't want to find out by reading it. I wanted to tell you."

"Why are we here, then?"

"With the army, a crown was made. It allowed those of royal blood to control the army, and you had to proclaim your right. If any opposed, you had to answer the challenge. When the truce was called, the crown was split into three pieces: one for man, two for us. My father had the first and Nuala the second. I'm here to collect the last piece and raise the army to help my people."

"The auction had our piece and you took your father's." My mind worked it out, slowly. It didn't want to understand what he was saying. "Where's Nuala's then?"

"She left it with the B.P.R.D. They should be meeting us soon."

"Then what? Will you kill me too? I'm human." I tried not to cry, unshed tears filled my eyes.

"I don't know what will happen."

We sat again in silence. I tried to think over all Nuada had told me, my mind arguing. It was for the good of his people, but at the cost of mine. Nuada got up, helping me with him. We went to the back with Nuala were fruit had been placed out to eat. I had a few grapes and an orange, but I wasn't very hungry at that point. I was too tired to care, so I sat down on a chair and tried to rest.

* * *

"What will happen to her, brother?" Nuala asked in concern.

"Why do you care? She is just another human."

"That's how you might feel, but she is a good person. She deserves to live even if you don't think so."

"How do you know what I think? I have been long away form you sister."

"Our bond is still strong Nuada. You know what I think brother, and I you."

"Not everything, Nuala."

They stopped for a minute. Voices were heard in the antechamber of the city. The goblins voice talked and lead them off in a different direction. Both siblings got up from where they had been sitting. Nuala went off to wake Aednat. It was 9:00 A.M., September 29th.

* * *

"Dear, wake up. They are here." Nuala gently shook my arm causing me to start out of the nap I had taken.

"Oh, sorry, I nodded off."

Nuada joined us in the back. He took Nuala's arm and pulled her out to the platform. I followed them out to see a young woman with short black hair, black clothes, and a black utility belt around her waist. A red beast of a man walked next to her with a large brown coat. Next to him(whom I assumed to be Hellboy), was a blue man with black stripes on his cheeks and hands. He had on an all over black suit, and I knew it was Abe as I saw Nuala glance at him. A clunking hunk of machine in the shape of a man was the last to enter.

"I assume you brought the last piece of the crown, then?" Nuada asked. It was all I cought of the conversation.

Something as thrown at us, a small, almost diamond thing. Nuada caught it, placing in on the ring of gold he held in his hands. It connected, clicking smartly together. He placed it on his head. My heart broke knowing what it would do, but I was powerless to stop him.

"I am Prince Nuada, Silverlance, ruler of the Golden Army. Is there any that disputes my right?"

The hall was silent. Clanking sound were heard, slow at first, but picking up speed as the dust of ages fell off. The giant spheres quickly lit with a red glow, coming towards the platform.

"Kill them." Nuada so casually ordered.

"No!" Nuala screamed.

"He lied to us!" Abe screamed. I watched them all look in horror as the army headed towards them.

"Abe, if we get outta this, we gotta talk." Hellboy told his friend.

"Nuada, no. You're no better than man if you follow through with this." I whispered to him.

We watched as the group fought the army off. One by one, the army fell. The tin man( who, I later figured out was named Johann) unleashed a white mist to inhabit one of the soldiers. Its color turned from red to blue, signifying the change. After their brave attempt, the soldiers put themselves back together. The small group's faces fell in defeat.

"Well, I'm out if ideas." Johann told the group.

"I've got one." Hellboy's face lit up at the idea. "I challenge Prince Nuada to the right to control the Golden Army."

"You challenge me? Who are you? No one."

"Yes! Yes! He is Anung un Rama, son of the fallen one! He is of royal blood. The challenge must be answered!"Nuala had joy and hope in her voice. My face lit, and my heart became lighter at the thought that Nuada might not kill me. I feared that he would tire of me after the last piece was given to him. Who was I anyway? A no one with no one that no one would miss.

"Be careful." I whispered as Nuada he went to a cog, using it as an escalator.

"Red, don't hurt him. You hurt him, you hurt the princess." Abe shouted to him as the beast approached Nuada.

Nuada and Hellboy fought, fiercely. I worried that Nuada would hurt Hellboy. I barely knew him, but I knew he meant a lot to someone. Nuada, of course, wouldn't be hurt. He was protected by his bond to Nuala and years of fighting. I worried anyway, my heart on my sleeve.

I followed the fight closely. First one would have the advantage, then the other. It was a close match. When Nuada was hurt, amber blood flowed from his arm. Everyone looked at Nuala. Her arm bled just as Nuada's had. I rushed over to her to help stanch the bleeding. She looked at me in pain.

"If he wins, I have to do it. It's the only way." Nuala whispered to me.

"No. Please, you have so much to look forward to. A life with Abe, babies someday."

"Not with Nuada in charge of the Golden Army. I'm sorry, for you and for my choice. I know you love him. Please understand."

"I do. Let it finish first."

"Of course."

We turned back to the fight. Hellboy went under a cog, not coming out on the other side, as Nuada had expected, but sneaking up behind him instead. Hellboy threw Nuada onto the floor, quickly jumping after him. He stood over him, the sword Nuada had given him to fight pressed against Nuada's throat.

"Kill me. It's the only way. I won't stop. I can't." Nuada told Hellboy.

"Sorry, pal. I win, you live."

He took the crown from Nuada's head, holding it in his stone arm. I could see it in his eyes, what Nuada was going to do. Nuala confirmed my suspicion as she reached for the dagger hidden in her waist. She looked at me with pity and sorrow. I pleaded with my eyes to wait just a little longer, I went up to her, touching her arm. _Please, let me try and fix it. Wait a little longer._ She nodded.

I ran off the end of the platform, jumping far, getting closer to Nuada. I ran, my feet somehow silent on the stone floor. I saw him pull out his own dagger, carefully striding towards Hellboy whose back was to Nuada. He was smiling at Liz, the love of his life, in triumph. I ran harder. My damn skirts getting in the way. I pulled them up, still running. Nuada advanced on Hellboy. _No, I can't let this happen. Run. RUN!!!_ I reached him. Just in time for him to thrust the dagger into my own stomach. My only regret was leaving Nuada alone, no one to cook his meals when he came home from an excursion


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I feel like Superwoman for getting this much done. I hope you enjoy, but I'm not done yet. Muhahahaha. How can she not be done yet? Because I still have to tell you their happy ending. If you have any questions about what someone said or did, just ask and i'll answer as soon as possible. As ever, the requet for reviews please. I don't mind if you don't leave one, but it would be nice. Thanks all my readers. Sorry if any of my descriptions are horrible. I've seen the movie a hundred times, but I still couldn't find the exact words for a few of the things in this chapter. Here ya go and enjoy!

* * *

Nuada held her in his arms. Aednat was gone. Or was she? He felt at her neck for a pulse. Nothing. He had killed her. His little fire. He couldn't loose her. He tried to think of his life without her in it and couldn't see anything. He wouldn't be able to go home, she was everywhere there. He wouldn't be able to do anything without her memory clinging to him. His hand still lay in the crook of her neck. He felt something. Was it a pulse? Yes. It was faint and unsteady, but there. His heart lifted with false hope.

"Help! Please, help me! She's still alive,but just barely. Please help her." He cried to the small group standing by. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. It was Liz, Hellboy's lover.

"I think I can help her. Follow me." Nuada picked up his little fire in his arms. Her head hung over his left arm, her legs dangling over his right.

"Why are you helping me? I was going to kill your lover."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her. She saved Red's life. She doesn't deserve to die for it."

He followed the girl down the steps to a chamber he had forgotten about. It had a circular decoration around the entryway. They entered it to find jars scattered chaotically around, but with an order only known to the one who had scattered them. Nuada knelt down at the edge of the circle decoration on the floor, softly placing Aednat down. He felt for her pulse carefully. Still there, still extremely faint and unsteady.

"Angel of Death. Please help this girl. She needs your help." Liz spoke to the air, calling hopefully to someone she had met before.

"Elizabeth Sherman. Have you changed your mind?" A strange two-toned voice spoke out of nowhere.

"No. This girl is dying because she protected him. Please, help her." Liz replied.

Nuada looked up from Aednat's face. He saw the Angel of Death for the first time in a centuries.

Its face was a half circular disk with no eyes, a crack to the left split it. It was tall, wearing dark, gauzy clothing. Its wings were wide and split into two separate sections with eyes along the edge of its wings.

"Ah, Prince Nuada. Wonderful to see you my lord."

"Help her please. I can't live without her. I, I love her. Please help her. I'll do anything you want, just help her." Nuada pleaded. It was a shock to all who saw it, seeing this noble, strong prince begging for a girl's life.

"She was not supposed to die today. Her ancestors were very self-sacrificing. It seems she sacrificed the ultimate thing: her life."

"Can you help her?"

* * *

I woke up in a beautiful green field. There was a tree with large branches full of growing leaves and life. I had seen it somewhere before. There were two figures underneath it. I cautiously walked ver to the tree. My parents sat there waiting for me.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hello sweetheart." My mom got up to hug me. My dad close behind.

"I missed you guys so much." I muffled into my dad's shoulder.

"We missed you, too. We're so proud of you honey." My mom held me close.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You gave your life to save two more." My father answered.

"Nuada's and Hellboy's? That was nothing. I'm no one, but a silly little girl."

"You're so much more than that baby. Our time's running out. We just want to tell you how proud we are. We love you so much."

"What are you talking about, Mom?"

"He needs you. Now more than ever."

"What are yo talking about?"

"You are so much more than a silly little girl. You just need to realize it." My dad tried to explain it, but for some reason, nothing was sinking in.

"I don't understand."

"You will. It's time to go. We love you Fireball."

"Please, I don't understand Dad. Don't leave me!"

_They had to go. Their time was up. _

"I don't understand Mr. Wink. What is going on?"

_You died, little one. _

"I know that."

_My time is almost up. I love you little one. Take care of him. You have both lost so much. Don't lose each other._

"Wait, don't go Mr. Wink."

_I'm sorry. _He faded away like my parents had.

"Hello, child." A tall man spoke to me now. He had creamy skin like Nuada and Nuala. His head was adorned with tall black antlers and he had only on arm. His eyes and voice were gentle, reassuring me he meant no harm.

"Who are you?"

"I am King Balor. Or I was."

"You're Nuada and Nuala's father."

"Yes. I am glad he found someone to teach him the ay of things. You have done wonders with him my dear."

"He doesn't care about me. Never has, never will."

"We shall see. I am glad he chose you Aednat. You have helped him when all seemed lost. Not even something I could do."

"He loves you. He didn't want to kill you."

"I know. No, go. He needs you now."

Everything got dark. I heard something. A voice.

* * *

"Yes. I can help her. I can give her life, but you must give her the will to live." His strange two-tone voice washed over Nuada. There was hope.

"Will you do it?"

"I already have." The Angel waved his arms about the room. "It's up to you now, my Prince."

Nuada leaned low over Aednat, his white hair brushing her arms. He kissed her temple, then placed his lips near her ear. He hope that this worked. He hoped that that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"My little fire. Come back to me please. I can't go on without you. You, little fire, lit up my dark existence with your strange habits, your very being Something I thought could never be done. Everywhere I look, there you are. I can't see a day ahead without you there to greet me and make breakfast. To kiss my temple as you rush out to work. I, I love you. If you come back, I swear I'll give it all up, just to live in our home with you. I'll cook a grand meal and let you win a match. I'll even do the dishes. Please, come back to me." He waited in utter silence. She didn't breath, she didn't lift her eyes to him. He felt all hope gone.

"That's a lie." It was a whisper. He barely heard it, but he heard it. A whisper never sounded so loud to him, never so sweet. "You won't wash the dishes."

"Aednat?" He looked into her eyes. The big, emerald green orbs gazed up at him in skepticism.

"Yes, my sweet Prince?" He laughed in relief. She was alive. "You weren't kidding were you? When you said you were going to do the dishes? Those things are horrible!" Hope sprung to her eyes.

"I'll do anything, just as long as you stay alive."

"Was that a joke I heard? From you?"

"I believe it was, yes." She laughed and it had never sounded so good.

* * *

Nuada helped me up, being ginger with me. The blood had disappeared from my dress, leaving it as clean as when I had put it. It seemed like ages ago when it was only a few hours. I noticed the strange creature floating in front of us. I nearly screamed, but calmed myself down.

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure. It is nice to see you up and about, Your Highness."

"Thank you." Nuada told the creature.

"With all due respect, Prince Nuada, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her." He pointed at me.

"I'm not royalty. You must be mistaken." My voice shook. He was wrong. He had to be.

"I am never wrong, Your Highness. I see the past, present, future. You are the descendant of the King and Queen of humanity back when the war raged. The title has been forgotten by man, but not me. You are the Queen of humanity."

"I'm just plain old Aednat. There is nothing special about me." I looked to Nuada for help, but his mouth had fallen with the knowledge.

"You are the queen. Trust me, please."

"I'm a queen. I'm a queen." The information sunk in. I was a queen.

Nuala ran up to me, leaving Abe's arms. She hugged me fiercely, her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You had me worried sick! Don't ever do that again. Let me go through with the crazy plan."

"Thank you Nuala. I see you followed my orders."

"Yes. You gave me more than my life, you gave me a life with Abe. Thank you."

"Your welcome." The girl that had been with Hellboy walked over to me when Nuala went back to Abe.

"I want to thank you for what you did. It was very noble of you and you saved Red."

"Your welcome. To be honest, I couldn't let him do it. He really is a good man. He just wanted what was best for his people."

"I know."

"What happened to the crown?"

"Destroyed. No one will ever control the Army again."

"Good." Hellboy walked over to join Liz, having finished his little chat with Nuada. "I hope you went easy on him."

"Eh..." The look on his face was priceless.

"It's all right."

"Thanks. For saving my life back there."

"Welcome. I promise he won't do anything else. He has something better to live for instead of revenge."

"I'll hold you to that kiddo."

"I'll keep him in line. He taught me to fight a few months ago and I actually beat him at the beginning of this month." Nuada came up to me, rapping his arm around my waist.

"I am truly sorry for hurting you, but you must understand why I did what I did." Nuada told Red.

"I understand. Just don't do it again. Now that our dirty little secret is out, you could start negotiating with the leaders of the world to save your people instead of killing." Red offered.

"That's a great idea." I looked at Nuada, hoping he would pick up the hint. Something hit me at that moment. "Hey, it's the 29th isn't it?"

"Yes, why?"

"Today is my birthday."

"Well, what would you like?" Nuada asked.

"To go home. And for you to do the dishes tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! This is it, the last chapter. I hope it's not to cliche for you. Sorry for the late update. I've been studying for my SATs which I took yesterday. Please give one last review. Thanks for sticking with the story as long as you did. Love ya guys!! Enjoy!

Note: Aideen means fire.

* * *

We got home later that same day. It was only a 2 hour trip home(compared to the 6 it would have been had we traveled like humans). I went to the table with Mr. Wink's kitten. I held it close to me, thinking back on everything that had happened. Nuada came up behind me, taking me in his arms. I cried into his shoulder.

"It's all right. I miss him too."

Nuada lifted my head up with his thumb and forefinger, kissing my temple, then my cheeks, my tears. When I stopped crying, he really kissed me. It was the first time I had ever been kissed. It was a sweet, romantic kiss that started almost chaste, but quickly grew into one that had wished so many times to experience from my romance novels, a soul searching kiss that told you you were in love and he loved you in return. A kiss full of possibilities and life, passion and romance.

I made us supper that night, along with a cake for my birthday. Nuada sang me a beautiful elven song for birthdays as my temporary present saying he would get me a better one later. I laughed it off, saying I had all I needed. That night, I didn't have to do the dishes(though I took pity on Nuada and helped him anyway, ending up with us soaked in sudsy water after an intense battle). We had to report to the B.P.R.D. building tomorrow to sort things out on the whole situation seeing how my boyfriend had tired to destroy all humanity( it felt weird saying that).

I started a bath and when I tried to get in Nuada tried to join me. I honestly was so tired I didn't care. We sat in the hot water, him laying on me, just talking. The water stayed warm and a faint scar was seen through the bubbles(yes, we took a bubble bath). It was in the exact spot that Nuada had stabbed me, the only trace of the events of the day. Nuada started tracing it, his touch light. We got out, dried off, we changed into pajamas and went to sleep. Home had felt what had happened and Nuada's bed was gone. I lay down, my back to Nuada. Sleep overcame both of us in just a few seconds. My dreams were full of promise, love, hope. And so my birthday ended. I had traveled to the lands of my ancestors, saved he world, died, was brought back to life, fell in love,was loved in return, and was made a queen. All in all, it was a pretty good day.

The sun filtered through the manhole to fall on me in my semi-awake state. I glanced at my phone on the bedside table. It was 8:30! I shifted my gaze to Nuada who was sleeping peacefully at my side, his breathing even and soft. I didn't have the heart to wake him, but I knew I had to. We had a meeting with the B.P.R.D. in an hour. I placed my hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Nuada, wake up, sweetheart."

"Hmm."

"Wake up. I'll make breakfast. You're favorite."

"Hmm." A hopeful note.

"So are ya gonna wake up? We have a meeting in an hour." I said trying to get off the bed. The next thing I knew a white hand grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me on the bed. I squealed in surprise and delight.

"I have many better ideas to do today than go to a meeting, my queen." He snuggled up to me, pulling me into his chest. I managed to maneuver around to face him.

"Well, my dearest, we don't want to make a bad impression on these guys, especially since you tried to kill all humanity, and succeeded in killing me. So,as much as I would love to take the day off and spend it loving you,"I kissed him on the nose, "we have to go to this meeting." I got up to start breakfast.

A few minutes later, pulling the last slice of ham out of the pan, Nuada came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. It was strange to see him so gentle all of a sudden. I guess I really did mean something to him. No one had ever loved me like this. I had wished for it for so long, and now it was mine.

"Are you sure we have to go?"

"Yes, Nuada. We have to go so they don't decide to lock you away forever for pulling that stunt yesterday." I paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't know what I'd do without you here."

"Fine. I'll go, but I won't promise anything."

At 8:55, we arrived at the B.P.R.D. Building. It was a nice building, but the guards were a little apprehensive around Nuada. They informed their boss we were here, reluctantly allowing us in. We were escorted to a large, gray meeting room with Hellboy, Abe, Johann, Liz, and Nuala sitting down around the table. An older man, balding and in a dull gray suit rose as we entered.

"Ah. I assume you are Aednat and Nuada. The team has been briefing me on the events that occurred yesterday. I'm Director Tom Manning. Please, sit." His manner seemed nice, but I knew something was troubling him.

Nuada and I took the two remaining seats at the table. I sat by Hellboy on my left,Nuada on my right. Nuala glanced over at me with a knowing smile. _Oh, right. Twinlepathy. I forgot. _I whispered to Nuadawho looked over at his sister. She nodded her head in understanding then glanced over at Abe. Nuada leaned over to me to tell me something when Manning interrupted.

"So, Prince Nuada, you were going to destroy the world."

"No, humanity. But I didn't so I don't know why I'm here when I could be at my home."

"Well, its the fact that you tried that worries us. That is why we are here today."

"Look, Liz destroyed the Golden Crown so no one can raise the Golden Army again. To my knowledge there is no other other-worldly thing that Nuada can get his hands on to try and destroy humanity. If he does, I'll take care of it."

"Aednat, how exactly can you take care of it?" Johann asked me skeptically.

"Easy, I'll leave him. He loves me too much to try that crap again. Do you understand?" I asked, turning to Nuada.

"Yes. I swear on my father I won't try anything again. I have people that need a good king to lead them. Since my father's death that leaves me. I am not willing to risk the things that matter most to me and my kingdom on you foolish humans."

"Well, be that as it may, I have a duty to uphold to the people of the world concerning their safety. I want you to report to me once a week an-"

"NO!! I will not. My sister is with the fishman and she will tell you what I am up to."

"He has a name, Nuada. Please call him by it or I'll start callin' ya Fairyboy." Hellboy piped in.

"Boys, calm down. We are trying to have a civilized meeting here, and that word means the same in any world." I scolded them as if they were children, and in my eyes, they were being children.

"Yes ma'am." Both answered respectfully.

"There. Now, Manning, Nuada has a kingdom, you have a department. His needs trump yours. We will meet with you once a month. If you need any more information, you may call me or talk with Nuala." I turned to Nuada. "You will go to the once-a-month-meetings that are being discussed. They will be on the first of every month, excluding next month because we have already met. Is that understood by all of you?" I looked around the room. Everyone looked me in the eye, then bowed their head down in defeat. Murmurs of 'yes' filled the room. "Good. Nuada, its almost lunch. Let's go home." I got up, grabbing my purse from beneath the table.

"Wait, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with us? Maybe Aednat could cook for us?" Nuala silently asked. I looked to Nuada who nodded yes.

"I'd love to."

* * *

They stayed at the B.P.R.D. for a few hours. Aednat talked to Nuala and Liz about different things, the conversation changing with the mood. Nuada, Abe and Hellboy were forced to converse, but the tension gradually eased with time. Nuada found he actually like the strange blue fishman that had entranced his sister. Everyone had helped Aednat cook, making it a severe bonding moment for the potential friends. Since Johann couldn't eat (and was a little clunky for the job of cooking) he sat out, watching and joining in the conversation. In fact, none could think of a better time they had had. Manning was, fortunately, left out.

When Nuada and Aednat arrived at home, it was late in the evening. The sun had set, leaving the cave in a darkness that wasn't so dark. Something was lighting it from the inside. Nuada stoked the fire as Aednat went to change.

He realized why she was the Queen of Humanity. The way she had taken control at the meeting was astonishing. _Imagine what she could do as queen of Beethmora. _The thought had come out of nowhere, but he indeed thought about it. She would be good for the kingdom. Strong, sure, beautiful, kind, calm, a natural leader. All qualities his mother had had. Their union would unite the two races, preventing any conflict. Nuada decided something right then: he would ask Aednat to marry him. The question was: how? He would ponder it tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to be with her. She was honestly his life, something he cold live for. Before he had lived for Nuala, not only for their special connection, but because he loved her. When he had seen her with that fishman, he wondered how she could do that to him. Aednat was already a large part of his life at that point, but he did not know how much until he almost lost her. That was one of the scariest things he would ever go through.

"Nuada, would yo mind giving me a back massage? My shoulder's have been killing me since we got back." Aednat was on their bed, a tank and shorts on, ready for bed. His heart swelled knowing this exquisite creature loved him and all his flaws.

"Of course." He went over to the bed, grasping her neck in his hands, slowly rubbing out the tension. She fell sleep in his arms that night. He sighed into her flower scented hair.

* * *

Several Weeks Later

"Nuada, have you see my dress? The green one? I was going to wear it to the meeting today."

"No, sorry. Do we have to go? I really despise those meetings."

"Yes, my love. Are you ready?" I asked kissing him.

"Yes."

We left home to rush to the meeting. It was now a monthly lunch gathering for all of us to catchup rather than a check-in. Liz was growing larger everyday with the twins and we had just found out Nuala was pregnant as well. I was kind of feeling left out, but seeing as Nuada respected my wishes , we hadn't started the baby-making process yet(though we had both seen each other naked in the many baths we took together).

Nuada had strangely become friends with Hellboy and Abe. They talked mainly of politics, but it was nice to know that he was finally making friends. They sat at a table, their lunches forgotten in a heated debate over who could fight better.

"Ugh. Boys." I joked with the girls, rolling my eyes. "I can totally take Nuada. I beat him before. Well, just once, but I did!" We laughed at that.

"My brother is a very good warrior. I'm surprised."

"Yeah, Aed. How'd ya do it?"

"Luck." We laughed again. I looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Nuada,you ready? It's getting late."

"You think that's brutal? I was eaten by a giant squid!" Hellboy exclaimed.

"Try fighting a Norwegian troll with only your hands! Nuada returned.

"Nuada!"

"Yes?"

"You can compare horror stories next week."

"But..."

"Let's go. If we don't leave now, it'll be too dark to travel." Bye-bye Nuada. Aww,look." Hellboy mocked. Abe laughed.

"RED! Bed, now. You have a big day ahead of you. Let's go." Liz commanded. Nuada's face showed his satisfaction. Abe was dying laughing.

"Abraham, if you want to go with me to my ultrasound, you better get to bed too." Nuala's voice was stern with her lover.

"Yes, dear." He sulked with Hellboy to their respective rooms. Liz,Nuala, I exchanged a knowing glance., smiling that secret smile of complete control.

We walked in silence through the park. The breeze was blowing softly and a chill was in the air. I moved closer to Nuada. He was far, distant. I didn't know what to say. Our relationship had been going great, but I begin to wonder if he was completely satisfied with it. I had seen the girls at the market throwing themselves at him, right in front of me. I knew they thought a mere human girl wasn't good enough for their king. I was starting to think that too.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes."

"That's good. Nuada?"

"Yes?"

"Are you satisfied with our relationship right now?"

"What do you mean?" His face was full of confusion.

"I mean, I see how those elven girls throw themselves at you at the market and I wonder if I'm good enough for you. You deserve someone beautiful and of your own kind. I'd understand if you didn't want to be with me anymore." My voice was soft and somber, the tone resonating through the wind.

"What? No. I love you Aednat. I don't want anyone else."

"Ok." I still wasn't convinced.

We walked a little further. Nuada heaved a heavy sigh. Then he whistled and the park lit with thousands of little lightning bugs. They swarmed around us, making the twilight glow a soft orange. Nuada walked away for a moment. He looked up at the stars in the sky, pulling something out of his jacket.

"I don't know exactly how you humans do this, but Hellboy and Abe gave me some advice." He turned back towards me. "Aednat, I love you more than my own life. I would do anything for you, deny you nothing. You are strong, beautiful , kind, sure of so many things except yourself. I need you. Now, and forever." He opened the little box he had pulled out of his jacket. Bending on one knee, he offered the contents to me. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and ruling as my Queen?"

I didn't know what to say. My heart as pounding in my chest. I loved him so much and I wanted this so much. Here he was offering me the world. My hands were at my face, trying to hold back the tears. I nodded.

"Yes, Nuada. I will marry you and be your queen."

He slipped the delicate little ring on my left ring finger. I looked at the intricate smith work knowing Nuada had made it himself. It was a tree, full of branches and life, possibilities. The small diamond in the center fit it perfectly. Nuada took my chin, lifting my face up to him.

"Why are you crying?" Concern filed his eyes.

"Because I'm so happy with you. I never thought I deserved anything as good as you and here you are."

"Hm. No, little fire. It is I who never deserved you." With that he kissed me, long and passionately.

* * *

The Wedding

Nuada waited patiently for the plans to finish. Aednat had been stressing the last month over every little detail and he just wanted to calm her down. They sat in the bath, two days before the wedding. He massaged her stressed shoulders as she talked of her bachelorette part for the next night.

"We're just gonna say here. I don't know what we're going to do with Liz and Nuala both ready to pop. I guess we can work things out though. I mean it's the principle of the thing."

Her words started to slur, eventually turning into soft, even breathing as she fell asleep. He gently picked her up, pulling on some clothes and laid her in her bed. He had to go to the Troll Market to check on a few things, then return home.

I woke up the day before my wedding with apprehension. Nuada was calmly sleeping beside me, after getting in late from the Troll Market. I carefully got up, going over to start breakfast. This would be the last time I would see him before I was married to him. The whole situation had me stressed beyond all measure. Thank goodness wasn't working anymore. Nuada had insisted that a Queen should not have to work, so I quite. Trust me, an argument with Nuada is best left alone.

The girls came over around 5:00. Liz had the stomach of a melon and Nuala was just starting to get her baby bump. We spent the night talking about intimate details and gossiping. Liz told us of how hard it was for her, how Hellboy had followed her on a coffee date once. Nuala talked of her connection with Nuada and how sweet Abe was to her. I felt the babies kick and I realized I wanted to be a mom so bad. The night continued until the day of the wedding was here.

* * *

Nuada drank from the aluminum can again. The brew was strange ad he knew he shouldn't. He had heard of hangover before, but not knowing what they felt like, he kept on drinking. The boys kept talking of how awful their girls were, but how much they loved them. Hellboy and Abe compared war stories about how strange Liz and Nuala were acting now that they were pregnant.

Nuada had never thought he could be a father. The remote possibility had never occurred to him in his years of exile. During the war it had not even crossed his mind. Now, it loomed in his distant future. A father. Could he really be a father? He fell asleep along with Abe and Hellboy, the beer taking hold of him.

* * *

The wedding wasn't until the afternoon. The garden of the B.P.R.D. was beautifully decorated with pungent flowers and an arch at the end of a short aisle. Chairs lined either side to accommodate the few guests coming. Aednat paced her dressing room, her bridesmaids trying to quell her fears. Nuala saw the apprehension, the fear, the doubt growing inside her friend.

"Aed, calm down. Nuada won't walk out on you. He loves you. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't." Liz's words had no effect.

"Liz is right Aednat. You will not lose my brother. I know." Nuala tried.

"He doesn't love me. He's only doing this because the Angel of Death said I was a queen and he saw it as the perfect opportunity to control us." She was rambling now.

"Hey! Do you love him?" Liz asked, her arms stopping Aednat from pacing.

"Y-yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Ye-I-yes?"

"Does he love you?" Liz asked more sternly.

"Yes."

"Ok then. You don't have anything to worry about. Now, calm down." Aednat took a few calming breaths.

"You have something old?" A nod. "Something blue?" Aednat pointed to her mother's blue necklace delicately wrapped around her neck. "Something borrowed?" This time,she pointed to Liz's earrings. "Something new?" Aednat pulled on the new bracelet Nuala had bought for her. "Alright missy. Let's do this." Liz handed Aednat her bouquet of red roses and picked up her own. Her red dress was cut to flow around her enormous stomach, wrapping around her ankles on the floor. The satin felt like heaven on Liz's fevered skin. For October, it was unusually warm. The music for the bridal party started and Liz went down the simple aisle to meet Hellboy in a black tux with red cummerbund and tie.

* * *

Nuala followed Liz down the aisle. She met with Abe, her blue dress also flowing to the floor and giving her room for her ever expanding stomach. Abe looked wonderful in his black tux with blue cummerbund and tie. They parted when the reached the alter. Nuala was glad she had already done this with Abe two weeks ago. She understood Aednat's worries.

The wedding march started. Everyone in the congregation turned to the back of the aisle. Aednat appeared in the aisle, eyes alight with excitement and fear. Johann escorted her to the alter, having graciously accepted her offer of handing her over. No longer in his clunky tin suit, he inhabited the body of a young man, looking to be in his late 20s to early 30s. They chatted as they neared the aisle.

Aednat didn't know if she could do it. Fear welled up inside her. She looked right down the aisle to Nuada and it all fell away. Suddenly, it was only the two of them. Her love now shone through her eyes instead of fear. Nuada was dressed in a regal suit of gold and white. The brocade of his tunic decorated in a flattering, strangely masculine, pattern, He had a sword(as all soldiers do at weddings) at his hip, ready for anything. His family crest, the lively tree in a circle, on his golden sash. Dark brown boots rooted him to the ground as he saw his bride for the first time.

Nuada couldn't believe it. She was even more beautiful than he could ever imagine. _Why is she marrying me when she could have so much better?_ Her dress flowed around her in a sea of white silk and chiffon. The bodice was decorated with little cream butterflies and her curly hair was held back with a red rose. Her veil covered her shy, blushing face. She moved effortlessly next to Johann.

"Do you give this girl away?" The priest asked Johann.

"Yes, I do." He took her veil off, kissed her cheek, and replaced it. He took her hand in his, then put it in Nuada's. Nuada led her the rest of the way to the alter.

"Let us begin. We are gathered here today to celebrate the most wonderful thing we an ever find or experience: love."

The priest was quick and to the point. It came to the vows and there was no trace of anxiety or fear in either of the couple.

"Do you, King Nuada Silverlance, take this woman be your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Nuada committed,slipping delicate, simple gold band against the engagement ring he had made for his one true love.

"And do you, Queen Aednat O'Rorin. Take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Sh replied, slipping thicker version of her own band on Nuada's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Nuada lifted the veil and gave his bride a passionate, yet chaste kiss in front of the crowd. Whoops and cheers accompanied the kiss as they turned to face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you King and Queen Nuada Silverlance." The crowd cheered in response.

The new couple twirled along the dance floor as an old song floated through the garden. It was a haunting melody used during Irish weddings to bring the new couple luck in their married life. The assemblage looked at the two dancers totally immersed in the other, some wishing they could find that, others realizing they had it. It was like watching a fairy tale unfold before their eyes.

* * *

A Few More Weeks Later

I had been feeling queasy the last few days. I thought I had caught a bug, but no one I knew had been sick. Nuada and I had been living at he castle in Beethmora since we had gotten back from our honeymoon and everyone was in top shape. Nuala was coming to visit later. _Maybe she will know._

I headed for the garden to see creamy skin in a gorgeous rose colored dress sitting on a bench. I walked up to Nuala, seeing her ever increasing stomach as she turned to face me. Her face lit in a smile as she saw me.

"Aednat! How are you?"

"Fine, for the most part. I haven't been feeling well lately. My stomach is just on the fritz. I must have caught a stomach flu or something."

"Aw. Are you sure it's just a flu?" A knowing glint was in her eyes.

"Yes I'm su-" I stopped and thought for a second. It should be coming soon. No, it should have already come, but I'd been so busy with the palace and things, I hadn't even thought about it. " Nuala, am I?"

"Yes. Only a few weeks, but you are with child my dear."

"How did you know?"

"Last time you visited and bumped against Abe, he felt it. I came as soon as I could."

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mom!" I hugged Nuala as best I could.

"Congratulations. Don't worry, I won't tell my brother. That's for you to do."

We sat and chatted for a while until Nuala had to leave. She gave me few pointers about morning sickness and what to do when you had a craving(which I noticed I had been having lately). She left with a disappointment of not seeing her brothers face when I told him. I escorted her to the door where Abe waited to pick her up and head back to the B.P.R.D. I walked down the hall towards Nuada and my room. I was so lost in thought, thinking of baby names and when to go shopping for the baby, that I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me. I felt an arm around my waist, right over my womb. I grabbed the arm, flinging the person over my shoulder and onto the floor with a _whumph! _I sat down on the person to see who they were when I realized it was my husband. My hair formed a curtain that hid s us the world.

"Whoa, honey. What's up with you?" Nuada asked, a little out of breath.

"I don't know. I'm a little bit protective right now." I smiled down at him. He looked confused.

"Why? The palace is well enough protected."

"Not for my safety. For the baby's."

"The baby's?" He appeared puzzled for a moment, then it hit him. "The baby's! Your pregnant?!"

I laughed. "Yes, I'm pregnant, Papa."

"I'm gonna be a Papa?"

"Yes,my love, you're going to be a Papa." I bent down and kissed him sweetly, celebrating our new-found joy.

Later that night, Nuada lay on his arm, tracing concentric circles along my abdomen. He placed his hand gently over my womb and concentrated. His face lit up with some unexpected knowledge. I glanced at him, perplexed.

"What is it?"

"I can feel it, growing. Can you?"

"No, not yet. Nuala told me today that I probably won't be able to feel it for a few more months."

"You talked to Nuala about this?"

"Yeah, in the garden. She came to visit and I told her I wasn't feeling well and she lead me on the right track."

"Oh. She kept it from me." He growled.

"She wanted me to tell you since I'm the one carrying the baby." I laughed.

"What do you want to call it?" Nuada asked with sincerity.

"If it's a boy, maybe Balor. If it's a girl, Aideen."

"Right. And have a other little you running around the place? Where did you get Balor from?" Pain laced Nuada's voice.

"It was your father's, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't think I ever told you."

"I met him. When I died. He was very proud of you for choosing me as your one true love." I joked.

"Ha. Well..."

"I know you miss him. I want t name the baby that of it's a boy, ok? Your father was a great king and his name will hopefully bring our baby that wisdom and love."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Let's get some sleep." I snuggled up to Nuada and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I watched out the open French doors as Liz's boys played in the yard. Nuala and Abe's boy played along with them while my little Aideen tried to catch up, her best friend Lily, johan and his wife's daughter, following behind. Balor helped his little sister and Lily try and follow them. We had invited our strange extended family over for a playdate/party for their collective birthdays. The summer sun shone on them all, their varying skin tones from red to blue to white raced around. Nuada came up behind me putting his arms around my swollen stomach. I was pregnant with twins, a boy and girl. He nuzzled my neck.

"They're fine. Why don't you come back in?"

"I know. Maybe I want to watch them."

"Abe and Red are discussing whose son is better at academics. I told them no one can beat Balor."

"Ha. I bet Liz and Nuala are having fun with that conversation." I took his arm and waddled back into the living room. Liz sat with Nuala( who was also pregnant again with her second child, a baby girl) and Janie. They discretely watched their children playing from their position. I went to sit with them while the boys continued to argue.

Later that night, as Aideen and Lily refused to go to bed, Nuada scooped them up in his arms. He airplaned them onto her bed. They giggled in delight.

"Alright, my little fires. It's time for bed."

"I don't want to, Papa!" Lily mimicked her.

"No. You have to get your sleep so you can get up early and play some more tomorrow." I chimed in.

"Your mother's right. You don't want to fall asleep in the middle of a game do you? People won't ant to play with you if you're going to fall asleep on them." Nuada persuaded.

"Ok, Papa. Can you sing us a song?" Lily furiously nodded her head.

"Aright. But it's gotta be a quick one."

"Can mama sing one too?"

"Why don't I sing it with Papa?"

"Ok." Both girls eyes were already dropping.

" Over in Killarney,many years ago  
My mother sang this song to me  
in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Oft in dreams I wander  
to that cot again.  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
to me as in the days of yoreOver in Killarney,many years ago  
My mother sang this song to me  
in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

Oft in dreams I wander  
to that cot again.  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
to me as in the days of yore,  
when she used to rock me fast asleep  
outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby.

,  
when she used to rock me fast asleep  
outside the cabin door.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Our voices faded from the melody. Aideen and Lily had fallen asleep half way through, but we kept going just in case. I could feel the babies in my stomach settling down as well. We closed her door, leaving a slight crack so she wouldn't be scared of the monsters of the dark. We went across the hall to Balor's room, rowdy laughter floating through the door.

"Hey."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Just checking on you."

"Don't stay up too late boys." I warned.

"We won't Aunt Aed." Three voices chimed the same words.

"Alright. Goodnight boys." I left them to play.

"Goodnight." We heard them reply as we closed the doors. We went to the living room to join Liz, Red, Abe, and Nuala who were also staying the night.

"They out?" Liz asked.

"The girls went out like a light after a lullaby and the boys looked like they might be settling down in the next hour or so." I explained.

"Good." Hellboy and Nuala said at the same time.

I surveyed the scene. My family. I had lost one, many years ago. Now, I had more than I could handle. A sister, best friend, a husband, children, friends. My life was something I never wanted to give up. I looked to them and smiled, my heart swelling. The babies kicked in my stomach. I squealed in surprise, still not used to it even after two other pregnancies. And so, we lived happily ever after....

* * *

There you go. Wow, I"m seriously about to start crying. I hpe you liked my little story, despite the errors and plot twists. Thank you again for reading it. I hope yo had as much fu as I did.


End file.
